El viaje de Haku (09-?)
by Elukia
Summary: En el mismo instante en el que Chihiro desaparece por el túnel, Haku decide ir en su busca. El tiempo está en su contra, pero esto no le va a detener... ¿Encontrará Haku a Chihiro? ¿Cómo se adaptará al mundo humano? ¿Qué le espera entre los mortales? Romance, humor, y quizás algunos momentos tensos... ¡Que lo disfrutéis!
1. Capítulo 1 - Humano

_**Capítulo 1 — Humano**_

En el mismo instante en que Chihiro desapareció, junto a sus padres, por la boca del túnel, Haku se apresuró a regresar ante Yubaba. No olvidaba que cada día en el mundo de los espíritus era igual a un año en el mundo humano. O lo que era lo mismo, cada cuatro minutos, un día pasaba para los mortales. Y, a pesar de que el hechizo de Yubaba, al romperse, había permitido que para Chihiro y sus padres solo pasaran un par de horas, en el mismo instante en que se alejaran de la torre del reloj el tiempo afectaría a Chihiro de la misma forma que para los demás humanos. Y él tenía una promesa que mantener.

Al llegar al puente, el algarabío de los trabajadores se apagó, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Yubaba le miró de arriba abajo, con gesto asqueado.

—Haku... Te advertí que te volvería pedazos en cuanto ellos volvieran a ser humanos.

El dios ni siquiera parpadeó, ahora libre de la influencia de Yubaba, y todo gracias a Chihiro.

—Yubaba—dijo, calmo. La bruja frunció el ceño, molesta—. Te pido solo una cosa más.

—No tienes derecho alguno a pedir, muchacho—gruñó ella—. Eres mi sirviente, y así será hasta que te mate.

—No, Yubaba—replicó él, elevando ligeramente la barbilla—. Ahora soy libre.

La bruja trató de ordenarle que se moviera hacia ella, pero el joven espíritu no permaneció en su sitio. Yubaba entonces entendió que el bichejo que había introducido en él ya no estaba en su organismo.

—Esa Zeniba...—comenzó a murmurar, sus ojos inyectados en ira—. Quién se creerá que es...

—No fue Zeniba, Yubaba—dijo Haku—, sino Chihiro—miró en derredor, y vio a Lin esbozando una leve sonrisa, casi en primera fila tras la verja.

El enfado de Yubaba se desvaneció de pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso?—gruñó de nuevo, su rostro contraído.

—Dame forma humana por siempre, Yubaba—respondió él, mirando al cielo—. Y permite mi libre albedrío.

—¡Bobadas!—exclamó ella—. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, estúpido.

En aquel momento, Boh se puso ante su madre, sus pasos retumbando en cada pecho de cada espíritu presente.

—Baba, ya te he dicho que si no ayudas a mis amigos, Boh no te querrá nunca más.

Yubaba parecía altamente sorprendida.

—¿Él también, bebé?—preguntó, su voz ahora dulce.

Boh asintió.

—Sé buena, Baba.

Yubaba apartó la vista, y miró con desagrado a Haku de nuevo.

—No puedo ayudarte, muchacho—comenzó. Boh empezó a abrir la boca para protestar, pero ella alzó una mano—. Ve a buscar a la bruja que tengo por hermana. Ella sí puede hacerlo. En cuanto a mí, ya no puedo ordenarte nada más, así que doy tu contrato como acabado—miró a Boh, sonriendo—. ¿Así está bien, bebé?

—Sí, Baba—Boh esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Haku se inclinó hacia Yubaba en señal de respeto.

—Sí, sí, vete ya, mocoso—replicó ella—. Y más te vale que no vuelva a verte por aquí nunca más, o te transformaré en una pila de carbón.

El dios sintió algo liberándose en su interior y, sin perder más tiempo, despegó, veloz. No podía tomar su forma de dragón, pero sus poderes seguían intactos, al menos por el momento. Apenas podía escuchar a los trabajadores, aplaudiéndole tras él, ni tampoco los gritos de Lin, diciéndole algo parecido a "¡Cuida de Sen!".

Una hora después de que Chihiro cruzara el túnel, Haku se encontraba a las puertas de Zeniba. Sentía algo crecer en su interior, una agitación que nunca antes había creído siquiera posible.

Ella ya llevaba medio mes esperándolo.

Mantuvo la cabeza fría, aún calmo. Adelantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. El Sin Cara le miró, si es que tenía ojos, y dejó escapar uno de sus pequeños suspiros.

—Déjalo pasar, querido—dijo una voz desde dentro. El Sin Cara se apartó de la puerta, volviendo hacia el interior, dejando que el dios pasara.

Haku cerró la puerta tras él y se inclinó hacia la bruja.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Haku—sonrió ella. Se encontraba tejiendo, mientras el Sin Cara hilaba sin parar—. Ven, siéntate.

El dios obedeció y la observó trabajar, sin despegar sus labios, sabiendo que Zeniba no ignoraba el por qué de su venida.

Un par de minutos después, la bruja elevó la mirada hacia él, y sonrió.

—Así que quieres ir al mundo de los humanos—dijo sin más.

Haku asintió, escueto. No sabía qué esperarse de la hermana de Yubaba, ya que todas las veces que la había atacado había sido bajo la influencia de su carcelera, y por eso mismo solo retenía algunas imágenes confusas.

—¿Sabes el precio de tu deseo?—el tono de su voz bajó, solemne.

—No, señora—respondió él, agachando la cabeza.

—Llámame Zeniba, querido—replicó ella suavemente. Dejó la labor sobre la mesa y se giró hacia el dios, de pronto toda su vejez haciendo efecto sobre ella, sus arrugas más profundas y sus ojos más cansados—. Sabes que tu río no existe, jovencito. Ya no—suspiró—. Y por eso mismo, si quieres ir al mundo de los humanos, debes volverte uno de ellos.

—¿Volverme... un humano?—el dios frunció levemente el ceño—. ¿Cómo?

—Primero, debes renunciar a todos tus poderes. Todos y cada uno de ellos—respondió ella—. Para siempre. Después de eso, hay un procedimiento bastante simple, pero largo, que hará que te vuelvas mortal. Y tras eso, tienes que volver y cruzar el río, y justo antes de salir del túnel, debes ingerir un hechizo, que te hará tener la misma edad que Chihiro en el mismo instante en que lo cruces y te internes en el mundo humano.

Haku abrió la boca para intervenir, sorprendido, pero Zeniba movió la mano, riendo suavemente.

—Se puede leer el amor a través de espíritus y mortales por igual, pequeño dios.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa y lo aceptó. ¿Cómo podría ser si no?

—¿Cuál es ese procedimiento, Zeniba?

La bruja se levantó, sin responder, y rebuscó entre varias estanterías. Al poner sus manos sobre un pequeño cofre, soltó una exclamación.

—¿Recuerdas aquel sello que robaste, Haku?—dijo, quitando el polvo de la tapa.

—Sí—replicó él. Cómo olvidarlo, si hacía apenas un día de aquello.

—Eso es lo que te hará humano—la bruja se sentó de nuevo, abriendo el cofre y extrayendo el sello de oro, con una rana en la punta—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Haku asintió.

—Recuerda que tienes que renunciar a tus poderes, y luego realizar el camino de regreso hacia el túnel—dijo gravemente—. Tendrás que ir andando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me llevará?—de pronto, se percató de que aquello podría resultar más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Una semana, si paras para dormir y comer como mortal que serás—respondió ella—. Pero por suerte, tienes de tu parte a una bruja. Te pondré un par de hechizos, y podrás correr sin parar, sin sueño y sin hambre. De esta forma, te llevará tan solo cuatro días llegar allí—Haku suspiró, aliviado—. Pero en cuanto traspases el túnel, todo hará efecto, y sentirás que desfalleces. Deberás comer, descansar, y después buscarla.

El dios la miró fijamente.

—De acuerdo, Zeniba—asintió—. Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Una última cosa—añadió ella—. El procedimiento para volverte mortal tomará el resto del día, y deberás descansar esta noche.

Haku cerró los ojos e inspiró. Todo fuera por ella. Todo fuera por Chihiro.

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario—repitió.

Zeniba asintió, y entonces la transformación de Haku comenzó.

Él renunció a sus poderes para siempre, en voz alta y luego por escrito, y sintió cómo le abandonaban, haciéndolo más pesado. Entonces, solo entonces, Zeniba comenzó a cantar sin parar, pasándole las manos por la cara una y otra vez al ritmo de su canción, y presionando el sello sobre su piel de vez en cuando, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que el sello comenzó a calentarse, marcándole, quemándole. Él no se quejó en ningún instante, reprimiendo sus gritos, pues ahora sentía el dolor más fuerte que antes. Así, durante varias horas, la bruja cantó, su voz cada vez más potente, el sello cada vez más caliente, la luna brillando, y entonces, con un último grito, Zeniba presionó fuertemente el instrumento entre sus cejas, y su piel se derritió al mismo tiempo que Haku se desmayó, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus mejillas.

Cuando despertó, era de día de nuevo. Se irguió y vio que se encontraba en una cama, y sin más tardanza comenzó a inspeccionarse la piel. No había ninguna marca, y al tocarse la frente, la notó tan suave y tersa como siempre había sido. Se puso en pie con cuidado, y comprobó que no sentía dolor alguno. Sin embargo, algo comenzaba a surgir en su interior, algo que lo abrumó de golpe.

Ya había pasado medio día, y eso quería decir que ella ya había esperado medio año por él.

—Solo un poco más, Chihiro—murmulló, y algo en su pecho le golpeó de pronto. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

Zeniba entonces apareció, corriendo la cortina.

—Ahora tendrás más sentimientos, Haku—le explicó, sin siquiera saludar—. Los humanos pueden no ser longevos o muy fuertes, pero sí que saben sobre emociones.

El joven dio un paso hacia ella, y de pronto se sintió débil.

—¿Qué me has hecho?—inquirió, asustado. Frunció el ceño de nuevo: él nunca había sido así.

La bruja rió.

—Solo tienes hambre, querido. Ven, ven y come—le dijo, y lo guió hasta la mesa.

Zeniba le proporcionó un desayuno abundante, y tras que Haku comiera hasta saciarse, maravillado por el sabor de las viandas, le dio una pequeña bolsa, y le tendió tres pulseras y un paquete.

—En la bolsa hay comida y un cojín, para que descanses al salir del túnel—Haku comenzó a coger las cosas conforme ella explicaba su utilidad—. Esta pulsera es la del sueño. Te mantendrá despierto, pero en cuanto salgas del túnel se desvanecerá—le tendió la verde, brillante y suave como la hierba—. Esta te mantendrá fuerte, rápido y saciado, pero le ocurrirá lo mismo que a la otra—le tendió una violeta, que le recordó al cielo en algunas noches de primavera—. Y esta última es la más importante, joven Haku—se la entregó con parsimonia. Era azul, fuerte y ancha, del mismo color que el mar—. Esta te ayudará a encontrar a Chihiro. Te guiará hasta ella, y permanecerá contigo, en tu muñeca, hasta que por fin os encontréis.

Haku la ató fuertemente, sintiendo su corazón latir en su pecho. No quería perderla. No podía perderla, porque sería lo mismo que perder su propia vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, asustado. Nunca había sentido cosas así con tanta intensidad, pero el hecho de que el recuerdo de Chihiro ahora doliera más que antes le hacía sentirse agradecido hacia su mortalidad. Porque si así era ahora que no podía verla, ¿cómo se sentiría de feliz al hacer contacto con ella de nuevo?

Sonrió levemente, mirando al suelo.

—¡Haku!—exclamó Zeniba, y él levantó la vista, sorprendido. La bruja rió—. Se te ve más humano que nunca, eso no lo puedo negar—el joven no respondió, atento ahora al minúsculo paquete en manos de la mujer—. Esto también es importante—lo miró a los ojos intensamente—. Es un cofrecito, y en él hay una baya negra. Justo antes de que se acabe el túnel, justo mientras estés dando el último paso, debes tragártela, sin masticar. Justo después, cuando pases de la estatua que hay en el camino, deberás comer todo lo que llevas en la bolsa. No puedes quedarte dormido hasta que acabes todo, ¿entendido?—Haku asintió, y ella le colocó el paquete en las manos—. Tras eso, debes dormir. Mientras tanto, la baya te hará crecer hasta tomar la edad de Chihiro en el momento en que saliste del túnel, y despertarás un día después. Un día humano, claro es—la bruja le sonrió mientras él guardaba el paquete en la bolsa.

El joven se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio un paso afuera. Se giró, decidido, y se inclinó hacia Zeniba.

—Muchas gracias, Zeniba. Por todo—se irguió, permaneció allí un instante, y echó a correr, iniciando así su viaje.

—Buena suerte, querido—murmuró Zeniba, viéndolo desaparecer entre los árboles a la velocidad del rayo, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Haku corrió y corrió sin parar durante los cuatro días que Zeniba había predicho. Cuatro veces tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar el tren, pero no le importó. Seguía corriendo, incansable, decidido a llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Al anochecer del cuarto día, Haku se encontraba de vuelta bajo el puente que conducía a la casa de baños. Sabiendo que no había otro camino, se introdujo en ella, y corrió por los pequeños atajos que conocía, llegando al puente en apenas un par de minutos. Algunos trabajadores le habían visto, pero ninguno había comentado nada, simplemente apartándose e inclinándose ante su presencia.

Diez minutos más tarde, Haku cruzó el río, y se detuvo ante la entrada del túnel.

Allí comenzaba todo, se dijo, y sacó el paquete de la bolsa, extrayendo la pequeña baya y manteniéndola encerrada en la palma de su mano derecha.

Ahora debía demostrar su valía.

Inspiró profundamente y, sin esperar un instante más, comenzó a cruzar el túnel a grandes zancadas. No se detuvo en la sala y continuó hacia delante, su mirada en la luz de la luna a lo lejos. Entró en el otro túnel, y sintió su corazón later cada vez más y más deprisa. Justo en el último paso, se introdujo la baya en la boca y la tragó, y entonces se halló fuera, fuera de su mundo. Las pulseras verde y violeta se desintegraron, y los estragos del viaje cayeron sobre él. Su estómago comenzó a rugir, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sus músculos pesados. Pero no se dejó vencer, y siguió caminando hasta hallarse a algunos metros de la estatua. Allí, de pie para no dormirse, devoró todo lo que había en el saco, sus párpados cerrándose lentamente, y justo cuando tragó el último trozo de pan, se tumbó trabajosamente y, descansando la cabeza sobre el mismo saco, se dejó llevar por el sueño, la brisa alborotando sus cabellos.

Hacía cinco años que Chihiro lo estaba esperando.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Extraño

**Capítulo 2—Extraño**

El sol lamió suavemente sus mejillas, cálido y tierno como la caricia de una madre, y Haku abrió los ojos despacio, como un niño que despierta para ir a la escuela.

Hacía cinco años que Chihiro lo estaba esperando.

El joven se irguió sobre sí mismo, observando su cuerpo, maravillado. Ahora debía de medir cerca de metro setenta y cinco. Sus pies eran mucho más grandes que antes, y ahora sus ropas le quedaban demasiado cortas y demasiado estrechas en la parte superior. Comprobó su forma ahora: su cintura era más estrecha que sus hombros. Emocionado, se llevó las manos al rostro, y comprobó que, aunque sus cabellos permanecían idénticos a la pasada noche, su mandíbula ahora era más cuadrada que redondeada, sus labios ligeramente más gruesos, su nariz más grande y rectangular, y sus cejas más pobladas.

—¿Qué...?—se llevó la mano a la garganta, asustado de pronto. ¿Aquella era su voz? ¿Por qué de pronto era tan grave?

Tragó saliva, y una bola dura se movió arriba y abajo en su garganta. ¿Se le habría atragantado algún trozo de fruta? Comenzó a obligarse a toser, dándose golpes en el pecho, pero la bola no salía. Se la presionó, angustiado, y notó que aquello le dolía.

¿Aquello era parte de su cuerpo? No podía ser, ¿cierto?

Haku frunció el ceño. Los humanos eran más raros de lo que recordaba. ¿Y si a Chihiro le había pasado lo mismo? ¿Y si Chihiro ahora tenía aquel trozo de fruta en la garganta y la voz tan profunda como un pozo?

Sería extraño, pero igualmente querría estar con ella, y aquel pensamiento le impulsó a ponerse en pie.

Entonces, al apoyar la mano en el suelo, y solo entonces, se fijó en todo el pelo que ahora tenía en las piernas. Aquello le disgustó bastante, teniendo en cuenta que desde siempre había estado inmaculado, aunque para cualquier otro humano tan solo se tratase de un ligero vello. Se puso en pie, y en aquel momento se percató que no solo tenía ahora pequeños pelos en las piernas, sino también en las axilas.

—¿Qué será lo próximo?—dijo, molesto, y la voz volvió a sorprenderle.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse, y tomó la bolsa, ahora con solo el cojín en su interior y, echándosela a la espalda. comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Antes de perderla de vista, echó un último vistazo a la torre del reloj, ahora cubierta de hiedra y musgo, y esbozando una leve sonrisa, aún acostumbrándose a su nueva altura, se dio la vuelta y continuó adelante.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse una carretera bajo sus pies. La última vez que había caminado por aquella zona, era apenas un camino de grava.

Apenas hubo recorrido unos metros en la carretera, sintió cómo la pulsera atada a su muñeca tiraba de él, y decidió dejar que le guiara. Anduvo por alrededor de quince minutos, y entonces la pulsera le llevó a un desvío que subía a una pequeña ciudad. Continuó caminando, sin parar, por otra hora y media, y entonces se encontró delante de un enorme edificio de color blanco, con miles de ventanas. Aquello le impresionó: nunca había visto una construcción tan grande como aquella que no fuera de madera. Había gente por todas partes, sentada en el césped o simplemente andando en grupo.

Haku parpadeó, confuso ante su forma de vestir: todos iban más o menos igual, ellas con falda, camisa y corbata, y ellos con pantalones y camisa.

La pulsera tiró de él hacia el interior del edificio, y sus pies reaccionaron por él. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia su presencia, haciéndole recordar a los trabajadores de la casa de baños, y sintió cómo, fuera donde fuera, era un extraño para todos.

Para todos menos para Chihiro.

Continuó adelante, cruzando pasillos, subiendo escaleras y, entonces, la pulsera le dejó justo delante de una puerta abierta. En la clase había bastantes personas, apoyadas en pupitres o sentadas ante ellos, formando grupos y comiendo juntos mientras hablaban. En cuanto le vieron, las conversaciones pararon, y todas las personas comenzaron a observarle y a murmurar.

Haku no veía a Chihiro por ninguna parte. No veía su cara en ningún rostro, y comenzó a pensar que aquel viaje había sido en vano.

Justo en aquel instante, una cabeza de cabellos cortos se giró, y sus ojos se abrieron, los palillos resbalándose entre sus dedos.

Y entonces su búsqueda concluyó, y la pulsera se desintegró.

Desde que Chihiro había salido del túnel e ido hacia su nueva casa, jamás había podido olvidar el tacto de la mano de Haku en aquel último momento, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia sus padres, y nunca había dejado de echarle de menos.

Sin embargo, aquello no le había impedido seguir con su vida. Había crecido, y madurado, y también había hecho amigos, con los que seguía saliendo, cinco años después. Se había convertido en una chica animada, seria y decidida, y por eso mismo la habían elegido delegada de clase todos los años. Había conservado su peinado con coleta hasta aquel primer año de bachillerato, donde había optado por uno más sencillo, con el cabello por la mitad del cuello. Era cómodo, y le resultaba más fácil de preparar y mantener, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el equipo de natación aquel año.

Aún recordaba que su primer día en el colegio, hacía algún tiempo ya, había sido extraño e incluso había llegado a pensar que no iba a poder hacer amigos, no después de aquellos días, de aquel mes, en la casa de baños. Pero había estado equivocada, y para cuando acabó la semana ya se incluía en un grupo consistente en siete personas, aparte de ella misma. Con los años, tres parejas se habían formado, aunque solo dos de forma oficial, y tanto Chihiro como su mejor amiga, Makoto, se encontraban libres y solteras, y planeaban seguir así durante mucho tiempo.

—Mis expectativas son demasiado altas gracias al club de anime—suspiraba Makoto aquella mañana en que la vida de Chihiro se dio la vuelta, echada totalmente sobre la mesa, sus cabellos ondulados teñidos de rojo magenta desparramados por la mesa, sus ojos negros cerrados—. ¿Por qué los hacen tan perfectos? Por aquí solo encuentras chicos monos agradables, o guapos con personalidad de subnormal.

—No te olvides de los feos con personalidad de niño rata—intervino Haruka, de pie al lado de Chihiro. Ella era una de las que se encontraba en una relación, y sus larguísimos cabellos azabache, combinados con sus ojos color miel, denotaban su personalidad severa, lo que podía ser una pista para adivinar que pertenecía al club de tiro con arco.

—Pensé que no te gustaban los chicos, Haru—dijo Rin, apoyada en la cornisa de la ventana, justo en frente de su novia. Ella fue la que le había pedido salir a Haruka, hacía ya algo más de un año. Era alta, la más alta del grupo, y sus cabellos rubios siempre estaban recogidos en un moño improvisado con un lápiz que mostraba que pertenecía al club de arte, a juego con sus gafas negras, tras los que ocultaba sus ojos marrones.

—Y no me gustan—replicó Haruka, arrugando la nariz—. Pero es inevitable no notar su presencia siniestra, sobre todo cuando emanan ese olor a musgo.

Chihiro rió, divertida.

—La verdad es que no les vendría mal darse un agua por las mañanas—añadió, socarrona.

Justo en aquel momento, entraron agitados por la puerta la pareja no-oficial de la pandilla: Suoh y Yukio. Suoh era algo más bajo que Yukio pero, al contrario que él, llevaba su larga mata de pelo, teñido de azul, recogido en una coleta, con un par de mechones enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos y cejas eran oscuros, y varios piercings en las orejas, una ceja y bajo el labio marcaban su pasión por el metal, motivo por el cual estaba en el club de música. Yukio, por otra parte, llevaba su cabello muy corto a los lados, con un flequillo desordenado cayendo sobre su frente. Sus cabellos eran rubios, los más claros de la pandilla, y junto a sus grandes ojos grises y su aro en la oreja, luchaban por el protagonismo en su rostro. Yukio pertenecía al club de fotografía, y siempre llevaba su cámara a todas partes con él.

—¿Qué hora es?—chilló Suoh, tropezándose con una mesa. Yukio lo siguió, su cara una mueca de exasperación.

—Eh, eh, tranquilito—gruñó Makoto, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos—. Aún queda cuarto de hora para que empiecen las clases.

Suoh soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla, aliviado.

—Dios bendiga América—dijo él, y Yukio rió suavemente.

—Ya te dije que teníamos tiempo de sobra, Suoh—le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Siempre dices eso, incluso aquella vez que llegábamos una hora tarde—replicó el peliazul.

Yukio miró a otra parte.

—Cuando ya llegas tarde, lo mismo da una hora que dos. Y aquella tostada mereció la pena, no puedes negarlo—frunció la boca.

—En eso tienes razón—rió Suoh, y Yukio, a su espalda, esbozó otra sonrisa.

Comenzaron a conversar, y un par de minutos antes de que tocara el timbre, aparecieron, con los cabellos alborotados, Hinata y Naoko. Hinata era la más bajita del grupo, y llevaba sus cabellos castaño claro muy cortos, casi tanto como los suele llevar un chico, apartándose el flequillo a un lado con una horquilla plateada. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro y era una chica risueña y despreocupada, motivo por el cual no pertenecía a ningún club. Su novio, Naoko, era algo más bajo que Rin, y llevaba sus cabellos dorados recogidos hacia atrás con un cintillo fino, que contrastaban con sus ojos marrón chocolate. Naoko era el mayor del grupo, y también el más deportista, siendo uno de los titulares del club de fútbol a pesar de que estaban en primer año aún.

—Llegamos a tiempo...—suspiró Naoko, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Hinata jadeaba, sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Jo, esto pasa por tu culpa, idiota—dijo ella, de morros.

—Vamos, vamos, hemos llegado, ¿no?—sonrió él, y ella se sonrojó al verlo, ya erguida. Apartó la vista, avergonzada.

—Eres un idiota gigantesco—murmuró, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas encendidas, y la sonrisa de Naoko se amplió, sabiendo que aquella era su forma particular de decir que "te quiero".

—Me dan envidia esos dos. Casi no parece que lleven dos años—dijo Makoto con boca pequeña, su cara apoyada en sus manos.

—Eso pasa bastante cuando no puedes encontrar novio—intervino Suoh. Aquellos dos siempre estaban igual, indiferentemente del ambiente.

Makoto le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Al menos yo podría aceptar que me gusta alguien—replicó, y le sacó la lengua cuando el peliazul se sonrojó.

—No sé de qué me hablas—se cruzó de brazos, tratando de no mirar a Yukio.

—Sí que lo sabes, tú y todos los que estamos aquí—saltó de pronto Naoko, acercándose con su pareja al grupo allí reunido—. De verdad, ¿cuándo lo vais a aceptar?

Yukio, sonrojado también, fue a protestar, pero entonces la campana sonó, y las clases empezaron.

Algunas horas después, y varias siestas de Mako más tarde, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Rin y Haru fueron a la cafetería, como acostumbraban, y el resto juntó pupitres y sacaron sus bentos, comparando sus comidas. Poco después, la conversación se desvió a un tema bastante común para ellos.

—Entonces, Chihiro, ¿sigues creyendo en ese... cómo se llamaba... Haku?—preguntó Yukio, llevándose una tortillita a la boca.

—Sí—respondió ella, observando las salchichas cortadas con forma de pulpo en su bento, junto al arroz, y sonrió acordándose del dios del río—. Y si tú hubieras estado allí, también creerías en él.

—Sabes que me lo creo todo—replicó el rubio, agarrando ahora un onigiri—. Solo que no creería su promesa, no después de tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, cada uno es libre de creer en lo que quiera, ¿no?—dijo ella, dándole un muerdo a un pulpito.

El silencio les envolvió, y Hinata pateó a Yukio bajo la mesa, mirándolo con mala cara.

—¿Eres tonto?—murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, y apartó la vista de él.

Yukio, en respuesta, bajó los ojos, arrepentido.

Entonces, en aquel momento, todas las conversaciones en la clase pararon, y las cabezas se giraron hacia la puerta. Hinata fue la primera en mirar, y tras ella todos los demás, excepto Chihiro, centrada en su comida.

Casi no pudo creerlo cuando vio en la puerta a un chico de vestimentas blancas que le quedaban claramente pequeñas y cabello oscuro, largo y demasiado recto, observando cada rostro con detenimiento, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

En aquel momento, su amiga se giró, su corto cabello moviéndose con ella, y los palillos, cerca de su boca, cayeron en cuanto reconoció al chico apostado en la puerta, confirmándole que era él, y todos parecían no creerlo.

—¿Ha...ku?—susurró Chihiro, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

El chico se giró, y sus ojos contactaron, y ambos supieron que aquel momento, aquel instante, es el que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Amigos

**Capítulo 3 — Amigos**

_El chico se giró, y sus ojos contactaron, y ambos supieron que aquel momento, aquel instante, es el que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo._

Chihiro, sin poder controlar sus propias piernas, se levantó y corrió hacia él, sintiendo su pecho rebosar de felicidad.

—¡Haku!—gritó, y se lanzó en sus brazos. El joven la apretó fuerte contra sí, las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos sin que él pudiera refrenarlas.

—Chihiro—susurró él, su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven—. Chihiro.

—Haku...—repitió ella, y enterró su cara en el pecho del chico. Su olor la golpeó de lleno, y entonces no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar. Sin separarse de él, elevó la cabeza y le miró—. ¡Jo, pensé que ya no vendrías nunca!—le golpeó en el pecho.

Haku sonrió entre sus lágrimas. Nada podría entristecerle, no ahora.

—Lo siento, Chihiro—le dijo, y rió, acercándola más—. Lo siento de verdad.

—De qué te ríes, idiota—replicó ella, apartando la mirada de sus ojos. No podía soportarlo... Su corazón podría explotar.

Haku negó con la cabeza.

—Solo estoy feliz—respondió, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Chihiro no respondió, perdida en su presencia.

Entonces, alguien en la clase carraspeó. Los jóvenes, de pronto avergonzados, se separaron.

—Sígueme—dijo Chihiro, y agarrándolo por la muñeca lo arrastró hasta la azotea, donde estaba segura que no habría nadie. Haku la siguió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Chihiro se giró hacia él. Seguía sonriendo, con aquella bolsa a la espalda. Ella se debatió entre aquel sentimiento en su pecho, aquel golpe insistente, y su enfado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?—al fin preguntó, su corazón ligeramente quebrado ante el recuerdo de la terrible, terrible espera.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara del joven, que dio un paso hacia ella, dubitativo.

—Yo...—miró hacia el cielo—. Vine lo antes que pude. El tiempo no es el mismo aquí y allí—la miró de nuevo, y Chihiro sintió que sus ojos traspasaban su alma—. He tardado cinco días desde que te marchaste. Era el tiempo mínimo, Chihiro—se acercó de nuevo a ella, hasta encontrarse a apenas un metro de distancia—. Siento si te hice esperar. De verdad que lo siento—no dejaba de mirarla—. Pero he tardado lo mínimo. Por favor—se inclinó ante ella, en una reverencia tan profunda que tan solo podría equivaler a la que se haría al emperador—, perdóname.

—Haku, levántate...—dijo ella, apurada y halagada al mismo tiempo.

—¡No!—exclamó él, permaneciendo agachado—. No podré levantarme a menos que me perdones.

—Te perdono, Haku, de verdad que lo hago—dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Aquel tacto sobresaltó y agradó a partes iguales al joven, que se irguió y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso—apartó la mirada, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Era solo una reverencia de disculpa—repuso él, asombrado.

—No me refiero a eso—dijo ella, evitando mirarlo, y un leve sonrojo acudió a su rostro.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Haku asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Entiendo—respondió—. No lo haré de nuevo.

Chihiro asintió, su cabeza gacha, y emitió un sonido que venía de su garganta, en señal de afirmación. Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

En aquel instante, la puerta de la azotea se abrió lentamente, y todos sus amigos aparecieron tras ella.

—¿Chihiro?—la voz vacilante de Makoto la hizo reaccionar.

—¡Chicos!—exclamó, asomándose por la espalda de Haku. Éste se giró, extrañado.

Los jóvenes entraron y comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez. Makoto abrazó a Chihiro, diciéndole que le había preocupado. Hinata le chillaba que no volviera a largarse así, mientras Naoko sonreía de forma incómoda tras ella, frotándose la nuca. Suoh le gruñía que era una idiota por irse así, y Yukio le pidió disculpas por lo que había dicho antes. Rin y Haru, por su parte, se pararon ante el chico de aspecto extraño y lo miraron de arriba abajo.

—Así que, ¿tú eres Haku?—inquirió Haruka, su gesto grave.

El joven asintió, confundido.

El silencio se hizo en la azotea. El viento sopló ligeramente, alborotando los cabellos de todos los presentes. Makoto estornudó, rompiendo el ambiente tenso, y Suoh la censuró con la mirada.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Chihiro?—inquirió Haru.

—¡Haruka!—chilló la nombrada, sonrojándose. Makoto le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, alegre.

Haku la miró de hito en hito.

—¿Quién pregunta?—no se fiaba de aquellas personas. Toda aquella familiaridad... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Una de sus amigas—repuso ella, irguiéndose cuan alta era—. Me llamo Haruka.

El semblante de Haku se relajó. Así que era eso, ¿eh?

—Bueno, Haruka—sonrió—. Mi propósito es el mismo que el tuyo.

—¿Qué?—la chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—inquirió Rin a su lado, cogiendo de la mano a su pareja.

—Solo quiero estar a su lado—respondió él, y se giró para mirarla—. Y no irme nunca más.

Chihiro apartó la mirada, sonrojada, y a su lado Makoto comenzó a darle golpecitos, emocionada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?—la voz de Yukio irrumpió en el lugar—. ¿Ya tienes algún sitio en el que quedarte? ¿O vas a venir a clase?

Haku lo miró, extrañado.

—No tengo lugar donde quedarme. ¿Y qué es "clase"?

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos. Permanecieron inmóviles, tan solo el viento haciendo algún sonido, y entonces Suoh se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad—murmuró, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Bueno! Tal como yo lo veo, la prioridad son tus pintas de loco—lo miró de arriba abajo—. Es decir, esa ropa, ese pelo...—frunció la boca—. Por dios, el siglo XX queda bien atrás ya.

Haku parpadeó confuso.

—Pero... yo siempre he sido así.

—Ese aspecto estaría bien cuando tuvieras ocho años, pero ahora desde luego que no—Suoh torció el gesto y permaneció meditabundo unos instantes—. Bien, está decidido—dijo de pronto ante la mirada extrañada del resto—. Hoy después de clases te daremos un cambio de look. Ya nos ocuparemos del resto más tarde.

—¿Y los clubes?—inquirió Hinata—. A ver, yo no tengo ningún problema porque no tengo ninguno, pero vosotros sí.

—Yo no puedo faltar—dijo Naoko, frunciendo los labios—. Quiero ir con vosotros, pero sabéis que no puedo faltar a las prácticas. El torneo empieza en dos semanas...

—Lo sabemos, tonto—sonrió Hinata, y le guiñó un ojo—. Esfuérzate, ¿vale?

Naoko, sonrojado, asintió conforme miraba al cielo.

—Tsch, estos dos siempre igual—Makoto entrecerró los ojos—. Yo sí que puedo ir. El club no me echará mucho de menos. Además la serie que íbamos a ver hoy ya la acabé anoche—esbozó una sonrisa gatuna, complacida consigo misma.

—Yo también voy—intervino Yukio—. Es una buena oportunidad para hacer fotos.

—Nosotras también—dijo Rin—. Tenemos que vigilarle.

—Exacto—asintió Haru.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Chihiro? ¿Vienes?—Suoh se giró hacia ella, sonriente. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Ella apartó los ojos de Haku un instante. Fue solo eso, un instante. Inmediatamente regresaron a él, como si fuera un imán.

—¿Lo dudas?—sonrió, y así quedó zanjado el asunto.

* * *

><p>Cuando el timbre sonó y las clases acabaron, el grupo salió corriendo hacia la salida. Hinata se despidió de Naoko con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. "¡Te estaremos apoyando!", gritó antes de irse, y él sintió que, de verdad, nunca quería separarse de su lado. Acto seguido, los vio marcharse, y él, resignado, se puso en camino hacia el club de fútbol. Hacía un día espléndido, y entrenó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que lo estarían pasando sus amigos.<p>

Mientras Naoko se esforzaba por llegar a tiempo al club, el resto de jóvenes corrieron en tropel hacia la salida, y en la puerta se encontraron con el extraño y fuera de lugar chico que tanto había alborotado sus vidas de pronto. La gente lo miraba y cuchicheaba, extrañada.

—¡Haku!—exclamó Chihiro nada más verle, elevando la mano. Él se giró, y al reconocerla, su más amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hola, Chihiro—dijo cuando estuvieron lado a lado, y ella sintió un latido algo más fuerte que el resto.

En ese momento llegaron los demás, metiendo prisa. Media hora más tarde, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar extraño para Haku, y por ello no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

—¿Qué venden aquí?—preguntaba en cada escaparate, y todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por hacerle entender.

A pesar de ello, era aún incapaz de comprender conceptos como electrodomésticos, móviles, ordenadores y demás.

—No entiendo cómo es eso que decís—decía, y parpadeaba, confuso.

Ellos se rindieron, y decidieron que sería mejor que los fuera comprendiendo poco a poco. Al final, una hora tras salir de clase, llegaron al salón de peluquería de la madre de Suoh. Él abrió la puerta, y un tintineo resonó por la estancia.

—¡Mamá, estamos en casa!—gritó por encima del estruendo del secador, y este paró de pronto. Todos entraron tras el peliazul, familiarizados ya con el lugar lleno de espejos y flores, pero Haku no podía dejar de mirar alrededor.

—¡Suoh!—exclamó su madre, feliz, desde detrás de una silla. La señora Tomoya, una anciana de cabellos rizados que había cuidado a Suoh cuando era más pequeño, se encontraba sentada en ella, con sus cabellos aún húmedos—. ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Nuestro amigo nuevo necesita un corte de pelo pero no tiene dinero, mamá—dijo él, acercándose a ella—. Ah, hola, señora Tomoya, ¿va todo bien?—le dedicó una sonrisa. La anciana asintió y le dedicó otra a él.

—Cómo has crecido, pequeño Suoh—dijo la abuela, y él rió.

—Bueno, todos lo hacemos, ¿no?—replicó, y aún sonriendo se volvió a su madre—. Así que, ¿qué opinas, mamá?

—Bueno, es algo repentino... Pero no tengo más citas hasta las siete, así que supongo que está bien, cariño. Ahora deja que termine con la señora Tomoya, ¿sí?—sonrió, y Suoh asintió. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, que se hallaban cuchicheando entre ellos, excepto Chihiro y Haku, que apenas podían mirarse.

—Sentaos. Esto va para rato—repuso, y se dirigió al sofá negro, el más cómodo de todos, y se dejó caer allí.

El resto hizo lo mismo, y unos minutos después la señora Tomoya se despedía de ellos con una leve reverencia.

—Bueno, veamos a este jovencito—dijo la madre de Suoh, cantarina. Su hijo se puso en pie e indicó a Haku que hiciera lo mismo. Éste, pillado de improvisto, tardó unos segundos en imitarlo—. ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?—preguntó ella, sonriente, sin juzgar su aspecto.

—Soy Haku, señora Suoh—dijo él, inclinándose—. Encantado.

La mujer comenzó a reír.

—¡No me llamo Suoh, jovencito!—dijo—. Nuestro apellido es Someoka. Pero está bien si me llamas "mamá". Todos ellos ya lo hacen, ¿verdad?—señaló al resto de adolescentes. Hinata asintió gravemente, mientras el resto simplemente emitía un sonido afirmativo.

—De acuerdo... mamá—dijo él, y se sintió extrañamente agradecido.

—Ven, Haku, siéntate aquí—replicó ella, señalando una silla—. Y confía en mí.

Media hora más tarde, el grupo salía de la peluquería sin dejar de elogiar tanto a la madre de Suoh como a Haku. Su cabello era ahora corto a los lados, muy corto, y algo más largo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Un ligero flequillo caía sobre sus ojos. Haku no dejaba de sonreír, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Tu madre es increíble, Suoh—le dijo mientras caminaban hacia una tienda de ropa. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde—. De verdad.

—Lo sé, chaval—replicó él. En realidad, estaba realmente contento de que alguien le dijera algo como aquello. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su madre, incluso cuando a muchas personas no les gustaba que una madre soltera andase por la zona.

Yukio, en la retaguardia del grupo, sonrió, conocedor de los sentimientos del peliazul.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a su destino.

—Bien, ¿cuánto tenemos?—preguntó Makoto, y todos comenzaron a buscar dinero en sus bolsillos y mochilas y dárselo a ella. Contó y recontó, y entonces suspiró—. Doce mil yenes... Bueno, es mejor que nada—miró a sus amigos. Su semblante cambió de pronto, y ellos sabían que habían liberado a la bestia—. ¡VAMOS A ELLO!—exclamó, y sin esperar a nadie corrió a buscar ropa para Haku.

Chihiro rió.

—Esa maniática de las rebajas...—sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso hacia delante—. Bueno, creo que también deberíamos de buscar algo, ¿no creéis?—sonrió para el grupo, pero sus ojos se fueron directamente a Haku, y su corazón dio un vuelco y su rostro se tornó rojo—. Yo... ¡voy yendo!—dijo, apartando la mirada de él, y también corrió a buscar algo que encajara con el nuevo peinado del joven.

El resto hizo lo mismo, y poco después arrastraron a Haku a los probadores. Yukio entró a ayudarle a entender el mecanismo de pantalones, camisetas y zapatos, y salió poco después, antes de que él comenzara a ponerse prendas y salir con distintos conjuntos.

Sobre las siete y veinte de la tarde, el grupo salía de nuevo de la tienda. Haku ahora parecía un joven normal, con una camiseta de manga corta roja con un dragón blanco en el pecho, unos vaqueros pitillos y unas zapatillas de deporte negras. Todo aquello, más dos camisetas básicas (una negra y otra blanca), dos pares de calzoncillos y otros dos de calcetines, había ocupado todo su presupuesto. Ahora, satisfechos, estaban pensando en resolver el asunto de la casa de Haku, charlando entre ellos en la acera, cuando el móvil de Hinata sonó.

Hinata habló brevemente en el teléfono, y al colgar, parecía realmente contenta.

—Naoko ya ha acabado y quería saber dónde estábamos. Le he contado dónde, y nos ha dicho que vayamos a donde sus padres, que ya va de camino.

Makoto soltó un grito de felicidad.

—¡Pastel gratis!—exclamó, sus brazos en alto, y se volvió al grupo, apresurada—. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

—Si te pones gorda nunca encontrarás novio—le dijo Suoh para molestarla. Para su sorpresa, Makoto le ignoró, demasiado concentrada en enumerar qué podría comer allí.

Así, a las siete menos veinte todos, excepto el propio Naoko, se hallaban reunidos en la pastelería-cafetería de los padres de Naoko, los señores Watanabe. Eran una pareja feliz y despreocupada, siempre riendo y bromeando, y les sirvieron un gran vaso de chocolate caliente a cada uno, acompañado de un bizcocho. Nada más conocer a Haku y su situación, le ofrecieron quedarse en su casa durante un tiempo.

—No quiero molestar—dijo él, y los padres hicieron gestos de rechazar aquella opinión.

—No vas a molestar—dijo el señor Watanabe—. Los amigos de mi hijo son como mis propios hijos. No sería la primera vez que uno se queda a dormir en casa.

Miró a Hinata, y esta apartó la vista.

—¡No fui solo yo, nos quedamos todos juntos, señor Watanabe!—replicó, avergonzada.

—Vamos, vamos, ya te dije que nos llamaras papá y mamá—repuso la señora Watanabe.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y su hijo entró en la estancia.

—¿Ya estáis otra vez?—suspiró, y dejó la mochila tras el mostrador—. Qué pesados sois con eso.

—Cuando os caséis no queremos que se avergüence de nosotros, hijo—replicó el señor Watanabe.

—¡Papá!—exclamó Naoko, sonrojándose, y miró de reojo a Hinata. Ésta también estaba colorada, mirando hacia su chocolate, sus manos en su regazo—. Aún queda mucho para eso—murmuró, y fue a tomar asiento con sus amigos, al lado de su novia.

La madre, escuchándolo, sonrió para sí y calló, orgullosa de su pequeño.

—Estábamos diciéndole a tu nuevo amigo que estaría bien que viniera a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo—dijo el padre—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?—sonrió Naoko mientras su madre le servía el chocolate, y miró a Haku—. ¡Vente! Así tendrás un lugar donde dormir y pasar el tiempo hasta que entres en el instituto.

—¿No vas al instituto?—la madre de Naoko parpadeó, perpleja.

—Digamos que tuvo un percance en casa y vino aquí lo más rápido que pudo—intervino Yukio—. Solo nos tiene a nosotros. Y procuraremos que entre, sea como sea.

Suoh miró al chico, sentado a su lado, y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ante su expresión severa.

—Pero es una escuela privada—repuso la madre de Naoko, mirando de reojo a Haku. Éste se encontraba ensimismado en su bizcocho, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

—Eso no significa que no pueda entrar—dijo Rin—. Al fin y al cabo tampoco es tan cara. Incluso podría entrar con una beca.

—Hablando de eso—la voz de Chihiro se elevó ligeramente por encima de la de los demás—. Mi padre conoce a la directora, ¿recordáis?—miró tímidamente a Haku—. ¿Qué tal si le pido que te haga una prueba de nivel?—le dijo, y volvió a mirar su chocolate—. Sería un favor, y es probable que para entrar no tuvieras que pagar mucho. Podrías encontrar un trabajo y así pagar lo que fuera, y de paso ahorrarías para la universidad.

Haku levantó la mirada y observó a los presentes. Entonces, se puso en pie y se inclinó ante ellos.

—Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros favores—dijo, y se irguió—. Aceptaré todo lo que me ofrezcáis, y a cambio daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Así que... ¡encantado!—esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y su aura emitió un gran positivismo.

Los chicos sonrieron, alegres, y asintieron al unísono. Los señores Watanabe se miraron entre ellos, felices. Tan solo Chihiro, ensimismada en su rostro, en su hermosa sonrisa, no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en una cosa.

"Haku ha vuelto".


	4. Capítulo 4 - Naoko

**Capítulo 4 — Naoko**

_"Haku ha vuelto"._

Permanecieron allí, todos juntos, un rato más. Sobre las nueve decidieron volver a casa, y tanto Naoko como Haku salieron a despedirse de ellos a la puerta.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿mañana nos vemos?—preguntó Naoko, alegre. Las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas, dando al lugar un aire fresco a pesar de ser aún agosto.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí—respondió Chihiro sonriente, mirando de reojo a Haku. Éste se sonrojó y se llevó la muñeca a la boca, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué os parece si quedamos e iniciamos a Haku en el maravilloso arte de estudiar?—inquirió Makoto, solemne, una mano en su pecho.

—Cuando pienso que no puedes parecer más tonta, vas y lo consigues—repuso Suoh, y suspiró—. ¿Qué te parece, Yukio? ¿Los ayudamos?—se volvió hacia él, hacia sus ojos.

Yukio asintió, sintiendo su corazón henchido de felicidad.

—Bien, entonces mañana en casa de Makoto a las diez. Decidido—Suoh asintió, cruzado de brazos.

—¡¿Eeeehh?!—exclamó Makoto, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡¿Otra vez?!

—No te preocupes, Mako—sonrió Hinata, apoyando las manos en sus hombros—. Yo te ayudaré a recoger.

—Yo también, por supuesto—Haruka hizo un gesto de victoria con el puño.

—Todos lo haremos—replicó Chihiro—. ¿Verdad, Haku?

Haku asintió vehementemente. No podía esperar a verla al día siguiente.

—¡Bien, está decidido!—Makoto se animó de pronto, sus piernas casi tan abiertas como sus fosas nasales, sus brazos encogidos en su tronco—. ¡Estudiemos mañana como si no hubiera un... mañana!

El grupo rió, Suoh frotándose las cejas.

—Mako, de verdad que eres genial—le dijo Hinata—. Bueno, ¡hasta mañana, Haku! ¡Hasta mañana, Naoko!—se acercó a este último y le abrazó. El chico respondió a su abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ella se sonrojó.

—Tonto—susurró, mirando al suelo—. ¡Baibai!—chilló, y echó a correr en dirección a su casa.

—De verdad, esa idiota...—suspiró Suoh—. Yukio, ven, vamos a acompañarla.

—¿Eeehh? ¿Y nosotras?—preguntó Makoto, defraudada.

—Van contigo, así que estaréis bieeeen—respondió Suoh sin darse la vuelta, y levantó la mano para despedirse. Yukio, por su parte, sí se dio la vuelta, y les sacó la lengua, alegre.

Naoko rió.

—Nunca cambiaréis, ¿verdad?

—Nunca—sonrió Makoto, e hizo también un gesto de victoria—. Bueno, yo me voy yendo. ¿Os venís?—se giró hacia las chicas.

—De acuerdo, así podemos hablar de qué llevar de comer—sonrió Rin—. Estaba pensando en patatas fritas y cosas así.

—¡Ooohh, buena idea!—Makoto puso cara de que le hubiera regalado las pirámides de Giza.

—Bueno, vámonos—intervino Haruka, mirando su reloj—. Debo estar en casa en media hora o mi madre me matará.

—Madres estrictas...—suspiró Chihiro—. Yo también debería estar en casa antes de las diez, la verdad—se volvió hacia Haku, dubitativa.

—No te preocupes—sonrió él—. Estaré bien—se acercó un paso hacia ella—. De verdad.

Chihiro lo miró, y acto seguido miró a Naoko.

—Explícale lo que necesite, ¿vale?—parecía avergonzada por decir aquello—. No sabe muchas cosas de este mundo.

Naoko levantó el pulgar.

—Tú déjamelo a mí—sonrió.

La chica asintió y pareció dudar unos instantes. Entonces, se lanzó hacia el chico de pelo corto y oscuro y le abrazó. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero para ellos fueron eternos.

* * *

><p>Tras que las chicas se fueran, los dos jóvenes entraron de nuevo en la tienda y, traspasando una puerta, subieron unas escaleras hacia la casa de los Watanabe.<p>

—Haku, si no te importa, todo lo que necesites saber pregúntamelo a mí, ¿vale?—Naoko se giró, hablando en susurros para que sus padres no lo escucharan—. Se extrañarían de que no supieras cosas así.

Haku asintió y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No hay problema—respondió, y Naoko continuó su camino sin más, hacia su cuarto, por delante de sus padres.

La mirada de Haku se encontró con la de los señores Watanabe, y ellos le sonrieron amablemente.

—Buenas noches, chicos—dijo el padre, y Naoko levantó la mano como respuesta.

Haku, por su parte, hizo una ligera reverencia conforme pasaba por delante de ellos.

Una vez en el cuarto de Naoko, éste rebuscó en unos cajones, y poco después le lanzó un pijama a la cara.

—Es algo viejo, pero te irá bien—le dijo, y comenzó a cambiarse allí mismo. Aquello no alteró a Haku, que lo imitó sin pudor alguno.

Una vez tuvieron puestos los pijamas, Naoko se quitó su cintillo, dejándolo encima de la mesa de cualquier manera, y abrió un cajón bajo su cama. Resultó ser otra cama, para sorpresa de Haku. El castaño colocó una almohada sobre la litera recién mostrada, y se encaramó hasta su lecho. Haku se quedó allí, mirando la cama con incertidumbre.

—¿Ahí es donde duermo yo?—preguntó.

Naoko se echó a reír, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo suelto alrededor de su cara.

—¿Dónde ibas a dormir si no? ¿En el suelo?

Haku tomó aquello como una afirmación y, dejando las bolsas y su ropa, hasta ahora en sus manos, en una esquina del cuarto, se subió a la cama.

—Todo esto es muy extraño—murmuró conforme se metía entre las sábanas.

—No me digas que nunca has dormido en una cama—bromeó Naoko, ahora apoyado sobre la pared.

Haku negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera había dormido hasta ayer—respondió casualmente, y Naoko pareció sorprendido.

El silencio invadió la estancia. La luz seguía prendida a pesar del ambiente tranquilo del cuarto, y entonces el castaño la apagó, invitando a Morfeo a entrar en el cuarto.

Haku se giró en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo se supone que se duerme uno?—preguntó de pronto.

Naoko reprimió como pudo la risa.

—¿Cómo quieres que te explique?—la sonrisa se notaba en su tono de voz—. Simplemente cierras los ojos y ocurre.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente.

Haku soltó un sonido de exclamación.

—Sí que sois complicados los humanos.

Naoko frunció el ceño desde su cama. Aún no se había tumbado siquiera.

—¿Complicados?—preguntó, curioso—. ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Mmm...—Haku parecía pensativo—. Bueno, primero está esto de crecer y del pelo... El cambio de la voz... Todo eso. Además tenéis que comer y dormir para manteneros vivos, y no entiendo cómo funciona todo eso del amor, ni cómo nacen los bebés o cómo se siente morir. Es todo... muy extraño—elevó las manos por encima de su cara, a pesar de que no podía verlas—. Pero a la vez es fantástico. Sentís... Sentimos—se corrigió— muchas cosas, y todo es divertido e interesante. Tenéis tantas cosas que yo desconocía... Como esta cama, ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido algo tan útil?—soltó un par de carcajadas—. Sois muy extraños.

Naoko se quedó en silencio, pensativo, y se dejó caer hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—No sé qué responderte a eso. Cierto es que crecer y que te salgan pelos por todas partes es un engorro pero lo demás es bastante genial... Aunque no te creas que todo son cosas buenas. Incluso en el amor, hay momentos duros y dolorosos, y muchas dudas...—Naoko se giró hacia la pared—. Pero merece la pena vivir.

—Sí, sí que la merece—replicó Haku, recordando cómo Chihiro le había salvado de morir aquella vez en la casa de baños, tras robarle el sello a Yubaba... El mismo sello que le había llevado hasta aquel momento.

El silencio volvió a asentarse entre ellos, y entonces la voz de Haku surgió en medio de éste.

—Naoko—lo llamó. Él hizo un sonido con la garganta, como confirmando que seguía despierto—. ¿Qué pasa entre Hinata y tú?

Aquella pregunta despertó por completo al castaño, que se giró hacia el chico.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No entiendo qué ocurre entre vosotros—respondió Haku—. No entiendo qué relación tenéis, y me produce curiosidad, porque creo que Chihiro... que yo...—la vergüenza paralizó su lengua, y Naoko, conocedor de esto, sonrió en medio de la oscuridad.

—Verás, Hinata y yo somos novios—replicó—desde hace dos años ya. Es la chica más maravillosa que existe.

—¿Y cómo... cómo os volvisteis novios? ¿Qué hacen los novios?

Naoko rió.

—De verdad que eres como un crío, ¿eh?

Haku no respondió, y el castaño suspiró.

—Qué remedio, te lo contaré...—dijo, y comenzó a recordar—. Hinata y yo no nos conocimos hasta tercero de primaria. Ella era una chica tímida, de pelo muy largo, que se pasaba los recreos dibujando con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo era el típico payaso de clase que siempre está haciendo ruido y alborotando—soltó una carcajada—. Ella era la única que no se reía de mis bromas, y aquello me molestaba mucho. Así que un día decidí ir a incordiarla en el recreo. Me acerqué a ella, al banco donde se sentaba, y justo cuando iba a llamarla "tonta", ella me miró, me enseñó su dibujo y me dijo "Nunca sonríes de verdad"—Naoko miró al techo, sintiendo calor en su pecho—. El dibujo era yo, mitad de mi cara llorando, y la otra mitad riendo. Como esas máscaras del teatro. Después de decirme eso, me dio el dibujo y se marchó a otro lado, como si estuviera enfadada.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho, y me entraron muchas ganas de llorar, porque se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba triste, pero a la vez era reconfortante saber que alguien me entendía. Así que desde entonces comencé a acercarme más a ella cada recreo. Cuando estaba con ella, no tenía que fingir nada, y eso me hacía feliz. Así que al final abandoné a mis antiguos amigos por ella, y ella parecía que también era feliz conmigo. Y así cuarto llegó, y volvimos a estar juntos en clase.

Pero no esperaba aquello. Cuando fui a saludarla, ella me ignoró. Aquello me congeló el corazón. Daba igual lo que hiciera, ni siquiera me miraba. Entonces, un día, la vi llorando al salir del baño, y entendí qué ocurría. Mis antiguos amigos la habían amenazado. Así que fui a por esos chicos, y les dije todo lo que no les había dicho hasta entonces. Ellos se enfadaron muchísimo, me llamaron "basura" y cosas por el estilo, y después me hicieron moretones por todo el cuerpo. Hinata llegó justo cuando ellos se iban, y no dudó en ayudarme a levantarme. Iba a decirme algo, pero le corté diciendo "no volverán a molestarnos, así que por favor, no llores más". Ella sonrió, y desde entonces no dejó de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente vino con el pelo corto, muy corto, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Entonces supe que ella había empezado a gustarme, pero oculté esos sentimientos. Y quinto llegó. Chihiro llegó a clase, y ella nos reunió a nosotros, al grupo. Comenzó a hablar con Hinata y conmigo como si nada a la semana de llegar, y poco después se nos unió Makoto. Rin y Haruka no tardaron en llegar, y el último fue Yukio. Éramos un grupo extraño, pero nos reíamos juntos, y entendimos que que nos sintiéramos como una familia no era casualidad.

Hinata ahora sonreía todo el rato, y siempre se giraba hacia mí para contarme tal o cual cosa si me la perdía, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Mi corazón se volvía loco con esa expresión. Aún lo hace.

Así que así fue pasando el tiempo. Nos graduamos del colegio y entramos al instituto, y a mitad del primer año, dio la casualidad que a Hinata se le declaró un chico. Ella lo aceptó, y aquello me puso muy, muy celoso. Yo quería que Hinata fuera solo para mí y que yo fuera solo para ella. Pero me daba miedo su respuesta, así que me callé mis sentimientos y la felicité... Y poco a poco, sin darme yo cuenta, aquel sentimiento creció y creció, y alcancé un punto en que no podía más.

El segundo año llegó, y decidí que debía decírselo. Así que les conté a mis amigos, y todos se miraron con complacencia. "Al fin te decides", me dijo Rin. "Ella ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo, ¿sabes?". Aquello me sorprendió. Entonces, Hinata llegó. Aquella tarde de viernes, todos fingieron que tenían que irse a casa temprano, y yo me quedé a solas con Hinata. Ella trataba de no mirarme, y yo sentía cómo aumentaban mis ganas de llorar.

Entonces ella dijo que tenía que irse, y yo le agarré del brazo. "Hay algo que tengo que decirte", le dije. "Desde hace mucho tiempo". Ella se dio la vuelta, y entonces, al verla, las palabras salieron solas. "Me gustas", le dije. "Muchísimo, desde hace mucho tiempo, Hinata. Sé que es egoísta, pero... solo quiero que me mires a mí. No pienso perder ante tu novio." Ella negó con la cabeza, el atardecer tras su rostro medio lloroso. "Tú también me gustas, Naoko, desde hace mucho tiempo". Entonces nos abrazamos y la acompañé a casa.

Al día siguiente, Hinata terminó con su novio y empezó a salir conmigo. Más tarde me enteré de que había salido con él porque pensaba que yo a ella no la quería, y ella necesitaba deshacerse de sus sentimientos, pero había resultado imposible. No sabes lo que me alegré al oír aquello, Haku. Fue increíble... Amor correspondido—Naoko rió—. Es genial.

Haku permaneció en silencio.

—¿Y qué hacéis ahora como novios?

—¿Que qué hacemos?—Naoko bostezó, el sueño comenzando a invadirle—. Bueno, pues lo típico. Quedamos a solas, damos paseos por la ciudad cogidos de la mano. Pasamos por tiendas, compramos cosas, comemos en cafeterías o restaurantes los dos juntos—se giró hacia la pared—. Aunque a veces solo nos sentamos en un parque y nos besamos, y la verdad, son los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Haku guardó silencio, pensativo. Conocía los conceptos de los que él le hablaba, incluso el de "besarse". Y a pesar de todo, le resultaba inmensamente extraño todo aquello.

—Sí que sois complicados—murmuró, y escuchó la pesada respiración de Naoko desde la cama de al lado. Esbozó una sonrisa, divertido, y se sorprendió de aquel sentimiento—. O quizá no.

Y así, Haku se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sueño acudiera por él, esperando por un nuevo amanecer.

Esperando para ver de nuevo a Chihiro.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Charm

**Capítulo 5 — Charm**

_Esperando para ver de nuevo a Chihiro._

—Creo que voy a llorar—dijo Makoto, dejándose caer sobre su espalda—Mucho.

—Oh, vamos, Makoto—dijo Chihiro—. Esto también nos vale para repasar.

—Querrás decir para darme cuenta de lo mal que me va—replicó Makoto. Un suspiro afloró de sus labios—. Y encima él es mejor que yo.

Haku parpadeó, confuso. Aquella mañana habían llegado puntuales a la casa de la pelirroja, que se trataba de una casa enorme, casi una mansión, y no habían dejado de estudiar desde entonces. Era cerca del mediodía, y Haku había pasado de apenas comprender las fracciones y los decimales a controlar sin muchos poblemas las reglas de derivación en aquel par de horas.

—No creo que sea tan difícil—dijo él, el boli en su mano y la libreta llena de letras y números ante él—. Es como un puzle, o una obra de arte.

—¿Obra de arte?—Makoto se irguió, al otro lado de la mesa. Se trataba de una mesa baja, cuadrada, de estilo japonés—. ¿Tanto te gustan las mates?

Haku asintió, entusiasmado.

Makoto negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo pillo, pero bueno—suspiró otra vez y se puso en pie—. Voy a por bebidas, ¿qué queréis?

—¡Zumo!—exclamó Hinata, elevando la mano, desde la cama. Se encontraba sentada apoyada en la pared, sus pies balanceándose por la parte de fuera del lecho, y su cuaderno y lápiz en su regazo.

—Que sean dos—dijo Chihiro, sonriente, sentada al lado de Haku.

—Yo quiero una coca-cola—Naoko ojeaba el libro de matemáticas, pensando en qué más le quedaba por enseñarle a Haku.

—Una fanta—intervino Haruka, en la silla de estudios de Makoto.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien—Rin se hallaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

—De acuerdo—dijo Makoto, y se dio la vuelta y pateó a Suoh, tirado en el suelo—. Tú, ser inútil, vente conmigo y ayúdame.

Suoh gimió.

—Serás sádica, con lo bien que estaba durmiendo...

—Vamos, culo gordo—gruñó ella, sus manos en sus caderas, y miró a Yukio, en la ventana—. ¿Te vienes también?

Yukio se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—No veo por qué no—replicó.

Poco después, el trío abandonaba el cuarto de Makoto hacia la cocina.

—Bueno—dijo Naoko, rascándose una ceja con el portaminas—, no hay nada más que enseñarte de matemáticas, así que estará bien si pasamos a otra asignatura.

—¡Biología!—exclamó Chihiro impulsivamente, y se tapó la boca con las manos.

Hinata rió.

—Sí que tienes ganas, Chi.

—Es que... es la que más me gusta—Chihiro miraba hacia abajo, su rostro rojo como un tomate.

—Por mí vale—dijo Naoko despreocupadamente—, si Hinati está de acuerdo—le sonrió ampliamente.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Te he dicho que no me llamaras así, tonto—murmuró.

Naoko rió.

—Bueno, ¿qué decís los demás?—se giró hacia las chicas y Haku.

Rin se encogió de hombros, ahora abrazando un cojín, y Haruka asintió con la cabeza.

—Por favor—dijo Haku de pronto, muy serio—. Chihiro, por favor. Enséñame.

Chihiro levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada intensa de Haku. De nuevo sintió su corazón oprimirse, aquel nudo en la garganta, y aquella felicidad intensa. Asintió lentamente, tratando de no mirarlo... Pero eso solo aliviaba ligeramente aquellas sensaciones.

Así, para cuando Makoto y los chicos volvieron con miles de bebidas en bandejas, Chihiro comenzaba a explicarle a Haku sobre la hidrosfera.

Para la una y media, habían terminado de ver la mitad del libro de biología, y Haku no podía dejar de sorprenderse sobre el cuerpo humano y el ADN.

—Sí que son complicados los humanos—dijo otra vez, con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada perdida en el dibujo de una doble hélice de ácido desoxirribonucleico

—Lo sé—replicó Chihiro, sus ojos brillantes—. Pero es genial, ¿verdad?—esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y elevó la cabeza desde el libro.

De pronto, se encontró con la cara del joven a menos de quince centímetros. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, mucho más cerca que nunca antes, y aquello los sorprendió a ambos, que se apartaron sin dejar de observarse el uno al otro.

Haruka sonrió para otro lado, sabiendo qué ocurría, y Hinata reprimió una risa.

—Eh, chicos—dijo Suoh de pronto, poniéndose en pie y abriendo las piernas, sus manos a la altura de sus hombros—. Tengo una idea—se puso la mano dramáticamente en la frente.

—Verás—murmuró Rin—. Verás.

—¿Por qué no...—le dio más efecto dando un giro y acabando arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos en alto—... comemos?

Yukio rió, tras él.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?—dijo, una mano en su tripa y la otra en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Arte—respondió Suoh, levantándose orgullosamente y reprimiendo la risa—. Va, en serio, contestad, gordos. Que sois todos unos gordos.

Una tripa sonó por la estancia, acallando por un instante la risa de Yukio.

—Perdón...—dijo Hinata, avergonzada, una mano en el pelo—. Creo que eso es un sí.

Todos rompieron a reír, alegres con el ambiente.

—Bueno, tomemos un descanso—dijo Makoto—. Voy a pedir pizza, id poniendo una película.

—¿Película?—inquirió Haku, y le explicaron a grandes rasgos lo que era.

La pizza llegó media hora más tarde, y así estuvieron hasta las cuatro, pendientes en todo momento de "El Club de los Poetas Muertos", y tras secarse las lágrimas mutuamente (No sé por qué lloráis, dijo Haruka. Estaba claro que iba a pasar algo así), continuaron con la velada de estudios.

Esto pasó el domingo, y también la tarde del lunes, del martes y el resto de la semana, cuando se reunían tras el instituto para hacer deberes y repasar con él. Haku pasaba las mañanas completando lecciones con lo que sacaba de internet (le había costado quince minutos comprender lo básico de un ordenador, y dos horas más para manejarse de forma natural), viendo películas y escuchando música. Incluso aprendió a realizar resúmenes y esquemas, y en la tarde del viernes llegó a ser capaz de hacer los mismos deberes que sus amigos.

—La entrevista es el miércoles que viene, ya lo sabes—le dijo Chihiro aquel día antes de despedirse, en la puerta de la casa de Makoto. Naoko se encontraba un par de metros más allá, hablando con Hinata—. Y tienes lo necesario para pasarlo—solo era capaz de mirarlo hasta las clavículas, e incluso aquello le resultaba complicado—, así que no estés asustado.

—No lo estoy—respondió él, calmo.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a Chihiro que se olvidó por un instante de sus nervios y lo miró a la cara. La sorprendió y, a la vez, le encantó, ver su expresión decidida.

—No lo estás—repitió ella.

—No, no lo estoy—negó él con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sé que voy a entrar. Debo entrar.

—¿Por qué?—la pregunta salió sola de los labios de Chihiro, como si ella no la hubiera siquiera pensado. No podía dejar de mirarlo, de perderse en sus ojos y en su rostro. ¿Cómo un rostro podía ser tan perfecto sin serlo?

—Porque quiero estar a tu lado—replicó él, sin rastro de vergüenza alguno en su voz.

El rubor acudió a las mejillas de Chihiro, y de pronto su corazón comenzó a rebasar.

—Yo...—comenzó a decir.

Entonces Naoko llegó a su lado, alegre, y le dio a Haku una palmada en el hombro.

—Bueno, pues hora de irnos yendo—dijo alegremente. De pronto se fijó en la expresión de circunstancias de Chihiro y en el rostro algo molesto de Haku, y se dio cuenta de su error—. ¿He interrumpido algo?

Chihiro negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes—dijo con voz temblorosa, mirando al suelo, y esbozó una sonrisa sin dientes—. Bueno, mejor irse a casa ya. ¡Adiós, chicos!—Chihiro corrió hacia Hinata y, agarrándola del brazo, se la llevó sin mirar atrás. La novia de Naoko, por su parte, se dio la vuelta como bien pudo y agitó el brazo para despedirse, su novio imitándola hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

—He metido la pata, ¿verdad?—suspiró, su mano en su nuca, su mirada en la dirección en la que se habían marchado las chicas.

—Creo que he visto suficientes películas y animes para decirte que sí, has metido la pata—replicó Haku.

—Dios... Lo siento, Haku. De verdad—lo miró, y se encontró con que él también miraba en aquella dirección, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes—respondió, tranquilo ahora—. También he visto las suficientes películas y animes para decirte que sé que volverá a haber otra oportunidad como esta.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche, en su cama, Chihiro no podía parar de pensar en Haku. Todo en él le encantaba, desde su voz suave hasta su risa tan contagiosa, pasando por su físico y su forma de moverse. Cada vez que lo miraba, sentía que podría morir de felicidad, y le entraban unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, o simplemente tocarlo.<p>

Chihiro elevó su peluche favorito, una bola naranja con brazos, dos ojos bizcos y una boca pequeña en forma de "o" que se llamaba Punpun, por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué me pasa, Punpun?—le susurró, unos pocos rayos de luz de la luna entrando por los agujeros de la persiana—. ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Punpun, bizco como era, ni siquiera la miró, y aquello la hizo suspirar.

—Ojalá pudieras hablar—murmuró, y abrazándolo de nuevo acabó quedándose dormida, sus pensamientos aún nublados.

Punpun, entre las sábanas, pareció sonreír durante un breve instante.

* * *

><p>Así, el fin de semana pasó. Haku comenzó a trabajar como camarero aquel sábado en la cafetería de los Watanabe, mientras Naoko se encontraba en la cocina, y decidieron quedarse en casa tras cerrar la tienda.<p>

—Estoy molido—dijo Naoko, dejándose caer en la cama cuan largo era, sus cabellos aún húmedos de la ducha.

—No me digas que te vas a dormir ya—rió Haku, divertido, dando vueltas en la silla de éste.

—No es mala idea—replicó Naoko, y bostezó.

—Oh, vamos, no seas imbécil—se quejó Haku—. Vamos a ver una película o algo.

Naoko se irguió en la cama.

—Uo, uo, uo—dijo, sorprendido—. Paren el carro, lacayos. ¿Haku diciendo "imbécil"? ¿Quién eres?—frunció el ceño, fingiendo extrañeza—. ¿Dónde te has llevado a Haku? ¡Haku!—comenzó a llorar falsamente—. ¡Era tan joven! ¡Tan prometedor!

Haku comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, no es para tanto!—dijo—. Solo me estoy adaptando.

—Y muy rápido, por lo que veo—añadió Naoko, ahora sonriendo, y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. En realidad eres increíble.

—Sé que mi ritmo de adaptación no es normal—respondió el moreno—. Pero, ¿qué esperabas de un antiguo dios?

—Venga, ya está, ya te has emocionado, chulo—Naoko se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada—. Va, venga, vamos a ver una película. Elige tú, pero no me vengas con una ñoña que me pongo a llorar como una magdalena.

—Sea una ñoña entonces—respondió Haku, serio, encendiendo el portátil. Naoko le soltó una colleja a la vez que una carcajada.

—Serás gilipollas—respondió, y Haku le miró con una amplia sonrisa. Naoko se sintió aún más contento que antes, y de pronto notó que comenzaba a tener el hermano que siempre había querido.

* * *

><p>Varias películas y bromas más tarde, el lunes llegó. Aquella tarde y la siguiente volvieron a reunirse en el cuarto de Makoto, repasando todo lo que habían dado de cada materia. Haku controlaba todo en cierta medida, y se dieron por satisfechos.<p>

—A las siete y media debes estar allí, Haku—le recordó Naoko aquella noche—. Lo que significa que tendremos que compartir baño.

—Tú y tus prioridades—rió Haku, siempre de buen humor, repasando la lección de inglés tumbado en su cama. Hasta ahora, el inglés había sido lo que más le había costado comprender y manejar.

—Benson no se cuida solo, chulo—replicó Naoko, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la suya con el portátil ante él.

—¿Benson?—Haku lo miró, extrañado.

—Mi pelo se llama así, ¿vale?—replicó Naoko, serio.

—No puede ser—dijo Haku, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo es.

Haku comenzó a reír sin parar. Durante casi media hora, Haku reía para después calmarse y volver a reír, mientras Naoko, al principio molesto, sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Cuando a Haku se le pasó el ataque, lo miró, lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de imbécil llama a su pelo Benson?—preguntó, recuperando el libro de inglés del suelo.

—Uno con un pelazo de la hostia—replicó Naoko, cerrando el ordenador—. Y ahora a dormir, tú, que si no mañana tendremos que arrastrarnos hasta el instituto.

* * *

><p>La pandilla al completo lo acompañó aquella mañana de miércoles hasta el despacho de la directora. Se despidieron y le desearon buena suerte todos juntos, muy serios.<p>

—Ya sabes que depende de cómo lo hagas te dejarán entrar financiándote todo, o solo te dejarán entrar pagándolo tú—le dijo Chihiro mientras sus amigos se alejaban. Había decidido quedarse solo un par de minutos más, y aún dudaba sobre si dárselo o no.

—No te preocupes, Chihiro—dijo él, y escuchar su nombre en sus labios la hizo feliz—. No pienso defraudarte.

Aquello la hizo decidirse.

—Haku...—el corazón del joven dio un vuelco en su pecho. La chica rebuscó en su maletín un momento y sacó un paquetito de él, tendiéndoselo sin mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Toma!—chilló, sintiéndose de pronto muy nerviosa.

Haku sintió el sonrojo en su rostro y lo tomó, sus manos temblando levemente.

—¿Qué... es?—lo abrió despacio mientras lo decía.

—Un charm de buena suerte—respondió ella—. Para que te ayude con el examen.

Entonces Haku lo vio. Era una bolita amorfa, con dos bracitos, dos ojos y una boca pequeña en forma de "o", de FIMO azul, colgando de un hilo de cuentas blancas.

—Sé que no es gran cosa, pero lo hice yo misma—dijo, avergonzada—. Se parece a un peluche que tengo yo... Es igual, pero en naranja. Lo llamo Punpun, así que este sería...

—...Pinpin—completó Haku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Y no digas eso. Me encanta, de verdad—la miró y la vio mirando a la punta de sus zapatos. Decidió entonces una cosa—. Muchísimas gracias.

Y con aquellas palabras la abrazó.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Popular

**Capítulo 6 — Popular**

_Y con aquellas palabras la abrazó._

—¿Ha...ku?—Chihiro comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa conforme el tiempo pasaba y los brazos del muchacho no se separaban de ella. A aquello no contribuía el estar en su pecho, sintiendo cada latido, tan calmos, en contraste con los suyos.

—¿Hmm?—inquirió Haku, su cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

—Eh... ¿el... el examen?—dudó ella.

Haku entonces sintió que era momento de dejarle espacio, y dio un par de pasos atrás. La miró a los ojos, y ella sintió cómo el nudo en la garganta aumentaba, su estómago se sentía henchido de euforia, y su cara ardía con fuerza.

—Yo... ¡tengo que irme!—chilló de pronto, y salió a correr.

Antes de que desapareciera girando a la derecha, la voz de Haku la hizo parar y girarse de nuevo, sorprendida. ¿Qué querría de ella?

—¡Hasta luego!—dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal.

Ella asintió y se despidió con la mano. Sin quererlo, una gran sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Asustada, se llevó una mano a la boca y se marchó.

Haku, ante la puerta de la directora, sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. Cuando llamó y la voz de la mujer que decidiría qué hacer con él le indicó que pasara, aún tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Chihiro dio vueltas sin parar durante toda la mañana. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué Haku la ponía tan nerviosa?<p>

Por mucho que mirara a las nubes, ninguna era capaz de responderle.

El timbre del recreo sonó, y ella se puso en pie, inquieta. Makoto y Hinata se acercaron a ella, extrañadas.

—Chi, ¿estás bien?—preguntó la del pelo corto.

—Eso digo yo, se te ha visto muy nerviosa esta mañana—afirmó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo... No sé qué me pasa—respondió Chihiro, tocándose la cara con ambas manos—. Desde que apareció Haku estoy más nerviosa de lo normal... Y cuando él está cerca, me siento muy contenta, y aparece un nudo en mi garganta, y mi estómago parece estallar de alegría, y si lo miro todo aumenta y además me entran muchas ganas de tocarlo, aunque sé que no está bien, y yo... No sé qué me pasa—se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, su cabeza en el pupitre.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, cómplices.

—Chi, ¿de verdad no sabes qué te pasa?—dijo Hinata.

—Si lo supiera no estaría así—replicó Chihiro—. ¿Acaso vosotras lo sabéis?

—Es un secreto—saltó Mako, y se rió—. Si te lo decimos no tiene gracia, ¿no crees?

Chihiro resopló.

—Y si no me lo decís, menos—gruñó.

En aquel momento se acercaron los demás.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Naoko, agarrando por la cintura a Hinata y mirando a Chihiro, curioso. Su novia, por su parte, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Chihiro no sabe por qué se pone nerviosa cuando está con Haku—dijo Makoto, reprimiendo la risa.

—Ya veo—replicó Naoko, y sonrió de la misma forma que las chicas.

—¿Por qué no se lo decís?—inquirió Suoh—. Ni que fuera el secreto del siglo.

—¡No, idiota! ¡Si se lo dices se perderá ese momento de maravilla que sale en los animes cuando se dan cuenta!—exclamó Makoto, y le dio unos golpes en la cabeza—. ¿Es que no piensas nunca?

Suoh se protegió como pudo.

—¡Qué gilipollez!—dijo, y cogiendo a Makoto de los brazos para que no pudiera golpearlo más (mientras ella trataba de librarse de su agarre), se giró hacia Chihiro—. Mira, Chihiro, lo que te pasa es que-

Las manos de Yukio cubrieron la boca de Suoh, que apenas pudo balbucear en vano.

—No, no, Suoh—dijo, cantarín—. Makoto tiene razón esta vez, y tú lo sabes.

El peliazul lo censuró con la mirada y soltó a la chica, que sonrió a Yukio con complicidad.

—Gracias, Yuki.

Yukio le sacó la lengua y soltó a Suoh, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

—Sois todos unos estúpidos—gruñó Suoh.

—Vamos, Suoh, no te enfades por eso—replicó Rin—. Además, eres muy valiente para hablar de los sentimientos de los demás, pero ¿qué hay de los tuyos?

—No sé de qué me hablas—replicó él, casi chillando, mirando de reojo a Yukio.

—Vamos, Suoh...—empezó Makoto, pero la voz de Yukio la interrumpió, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Él jamás sacaba el tema a la luz.

—Sí que lo sabes, Su-chan—la voz del joven era tajante, valiente—. Ellos saben lo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo. Lo saben desde que se lo dije, el mismo día que me confesé—levantó la barbilla, dándose coraje a sí mismo—. Desde aquel día, desde aquella noche de lluvia bajo tu paraguas, cuando te dije por primera vez "me gustas" y tú parpadeaste confuso, mis sentimientos han seguido igual. He estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo, Su-chan. Por tu respuesta. He esperado más de un año, y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más. Porque he seguido diciéndote "me gustas", cada noche, cada día al despedirnos, a veces en palabras, y otras solo con la mirada. Y todos los días, todos y cada uno de ellos, has apartado la vista y te has ido. Siempre estás dudando, Su-chan, y yo no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo—lo miró a los ojos—. No voy a esperarte más. No voy a llorar más. Has tenido tiempo para decidirte—dio un paso atrás, y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza que quería decir "adiós"—. Y ahora, me voy al baño. Hasta luego.

Con estas últimas palabras, abandonó el cuarto, totalmente vacío a excepción de ellos, con andares rápidos y presurosos.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, y Chihiro se puso en pie, conmocionada.

—Suoh—Makoto habló, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El joven se hallaba mudo, con expresión desolada, sus ojos fijos en la puerta por donde Yukio acababa de marcharse—. No te preocupes más por mí.

El chico se giró hacia ella, de pronto esperanzado.

—¿De verdad, Makoto?—la miró a los ojos, su cara descompuesta.

Ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—De verdad.

Suoh se quedó unos momentos más mirándola, y entonces asintió él también.

—Gracias, Mako—dijo, y echó a correr en pos del rubio.

Chihiro abrazó a la pelirroja, conocedora de lo que aquello significaba para ella.

—Tranquila—dijo ella, aún sonriendo—. Algún día tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

—Has sido muy valiente, Mako—dijo Hinata, cogiéndole una mano.

—Bueno, los amores platónicos solo sirven para esto, ¿no?—replicó ella—. Para dejarlos ir.

Y mirando a la puerta, sintiendo un leve peso en su pecho, pensó para sí misma Adiós, Suoh, y que seas feliz.

* * *

><p>Después del recreo, cuando Yukio y Suoh hubieron al fin vuelto y Makoto sonreía como siempre, la preocupación de Chihiro volvió, esta vez reforzada por la ausencia de Haku. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿No habría conseguido entrar, después de todo? ¿Y si Pinpin daba mala suerte?<p>

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas para cuando la última hora empezó y el profesor de Historia, su tutor, entró en clase seguido de otra persona. Se paró y carraspeó, y solo entonces Chihiro miró hacia el encerado, por primera vez en el día.

Y allí, de pie, con un maletín de estudiante, se encontraba Haku, en su uniforme impecable. La buscaba con la mirada, y cuando se encontró con ella, le hizo un gesto de victoria.

—Bueno, chicos, este es vuestro nuevo compañero. Preséntate, chico—el tono de voz del señor Fukuoka era afable, como de costumbre.

—Mi nombre es Haku Kawamori, todo en hiragana. Encantado—se inclinó, y se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados de las chicas.

El pecho de Chihiro de pronto se sintió amargo hacia ellas. ¡No lo miréis!, quería gritar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—Bueno, Haku, creo que hay un sitio al fondo de la clase para ti. La única plaza libre que teníamos—rió el señor Fukuoka, y Haku asintió, entusiasmado, y marchó hacia él.

El sitio se encontraba justo tras Chihiro. Al pasar junto a ella, pudo ver que había atado a Pinpin al asa. Haku notó la mirada, y conforme tomaba asiento sonrió.

—Me ha dado muy buena suerte—susurró, y Chihiro asintió, nerviosa.

No pudo dejar de pensar en la presencia del chico tras ella hasta que la clase terminó.

La clase comenzó a desaparecer hacia sus respectivos clubes, y Haku se acercó a su pupitre mientras ella terminaba de recoger.

—Hola otra vez—dijo él—. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal te fue?—preguntó, sin mirarlo, mientras recogía sus libros y su corazón latía fuertemente.

—Saqué un 94 de media—respondió, sin atisbo de ego—. Todas con más de un 90. Hubo algunos problemas con el papeleo, pero en cuanto hizo algunas llamadas me dijo que estaba dentro. Aunque tengo que ir a hacerme el DNI este sábado—rió—. ¿Qué es un maldito DNI?

Chihiro lo miró, sorprendida por que dijera "maldito".

—Es una tarjeta que te identifica y dice quién eres—respondió—. Y bien, ¿a qué club te has apuntado?

—¿No es obvio?—sonrió el chico, y sacó un bañador de slip azul de su maletín.

Mierda, se dijo Chihiro. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Osea que vas... conmigo—dijo, de pronto tratando de no imaginárselo desnudo.

—¿Eh?—Haku abrió los ojos, sorprendido—. ¿También estás en natación?

Chihiro sintió de pronto tremendas ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

—¿No lo sabías?

Haku negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Qué curioso...—murmuró, y sonrió, complacido.

—Bueno, ¡vamos, que si no llegamos tarde!—chilló ella, más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba, y echó a correr.

—¡Espérame!—rió él, y la siguió.

—¡Lento!—exclamó Chihiro, más aliviada con la velocidad—. ¡Píllame si puedes!

—¡Te vas a enterar!—gritó él, y comenzó a acelerar.

Así, ambos riendo, llegaron al club de natación al mismo tiempo, jadeando y riendo.

—Eres casi como un caracol—dijo ella, apoyada en la pared de la puerta de entrada a la piscina climatizada.

—Tú sí que eres un caracol—replicó él, y rió, cantarín.

Ambos entraron y se cambiaron en sus respectivos vestuarios, junto con sus compañeros. Al salir a la piscina, con los gorros y las gafas en la mano, sus corazones latían fuertemente. No sabían qué verían al encontrarse de frente.

Pero se vieron, y los colores rápidamente subieron a sus rostros.

Chihiro llevaba el pelo recogido con un cintillo de colorines y un bañador olímpico, ajustado a su figura, de tres colores (verde, azul y negro), que sugería su figura ya madura y sus curvas, suaves y provocativas como las de la mujer que era.

Haku, por su parte, llevaba el pelo algo alborotado, probablemente por el recibimiento de sus compañeros de vestuario, y sus anchas espaldas y (poco) marcada musculatura lo hacían parecer más mayor, a pesar de aquel bañador que podría relacionarse con niños.

—Bueno, chavales y chavalas—dijeron los capitanes. Ambos eran de tercer año. Uno era un chico muy alto, Jin, de pelo teñido de violeta y ojos negros, siempre bromista y alegre, y la otra era una chica, Yura, de sugerentes curvas, pelo negro recogido en rastas y ojos negros, a juego con su piel oscura. Ambos habían llegado allí el segundo año por transferencia: Jin era de Narita, aunque sus padres eran de Rusia, mientras que Yura venía de Hokkaido, y sus padres provenían de Estados Unidos—. Atención, por favor.

—Este es vuestro nuevo compañero—dijo Yura—. Tratadlo bien, no queremos que se nos muera el primer mes.

El equipo rió.

—Preséntate, hombre, no seas tímido—le empujó Jin.

—Me llamo Haku Kawamori. Soy de primer año. Por favor, cuídenme—se inclinó ante ellos.

—Sí, vale, pues ya sabéis—Jin le dio un golpe en el hombro—. Vamos a iniciarte, chico.

—¿Eh?—inquirió él.

—Tú calla y ven aquí—dijo el del pelo violeta, yendo hacia el borde de la piscina conforme se colocaba el gorro y las gafas.

Haku lo imitó, confuso.

—¿Qué hago?—dijo, poniéndose a su lado.

—Quédate ahí—dijo Jin—. Y no te muevas, por Darth Vader.

Haku calló, aún sin entender qué era aquello de Darth Vader, y obedeció.

Y sin previo aviso, Jin lo empujó hacia el agua y él cayó, hundiéndose. No le fue difícil regresar a la superficie.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó justo después de aspirar aire, y de pronto vio a todos colocándose sus gorros y gafas.

—¡BOMBA VA!—gritó Yura, entusiasmada, y todos corrieron hacia la piscina y saltaron donde pudieron, salpicando a Haku todo lo posible.

Así comenzó una tremenda guerra de agua llena de ahogadillas y bromas estúpidas, que acabó con Yura agarrada al bordillo para no hundirse mientras se reía de Jin, que sufría tratando de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio (dos chicos de segundo trataban de bajárselos).

Una vez se hubieron tranquilizado, comenzaron las prácticas en serio. Haku no tardó en entender la dinámica de grupo y se adaptó sin problema alguno.

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy—aplaudió Yura, quitándose el gorro a continuación—. ¡Buen trabajo a todos!

—¡Buen trabajo!—repitieron todos, sonrientes y cansados, y se inclinaron brevemente.

—¡Hasta mañana, chicos!—exclamó Jin, y todos soltaron un "¡Sí!".

* * *

><p>Al salir del vestuario, Chihiro se encontró a Haku no muy lejos de la puerta, rodeado de chicas de todas las edades y mirándolas algo confuso.<p>

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué año vas? ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa?—preguntaban ellas, y él las miraba como un perro asustado y respondía.

—Haku, a primero, y no, lo siento—decía.

Chihiro volvió a sentir aquella sensación en su pecho y quiso huir hacia su casa y alejarse de él. Así que echó a correr sin más, pasando por delante de Haku.

Él la reconoció, y extrañado, echó a correr tras ella, dejando a todas aquellas chicas con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Chihiro!—chilló tras ella mientras corría, pero ella no se giró. Haku aumentó el ritmo, decidido a alcanzarla. ¿Qué le pasaba?—¡Chihiro!

—¡Déjame!—gritó ella, sintiendo la rabia en sí, y corrió con todo lo que tenía, sin mirar a dónde iba.

—¡Chi-hi-ro!—chilló él, de pronto sonando desesperado.

Entonces Chihiro se fijó dónde se encontraba.

En medio de un paso de peatones, con un coche yendo hacia ella de frente.

El mundo se ralentizó, sus piernas temblaron, y no pudo seguir corriendo. La gente gritaba, el coche pitaba, y la voz de Haku gritando su nombre invadía toda su mente.

Entonces, sintió que alguien tiraba de ella, y el coche pasó por donde hasta hacía un instante se había hallado su cuerpo. Chihiro, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada, miró a su salvador, y su corazón se puso de nuevo en marcha cuando vio la cara de Haku, descompuesta, un par de lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Algo se movió dentro de ella, y su corazón, aunque latía fuerte, no la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

—Yo... lo siento—solo pudo decir aquello antes de que el nudo en la garganta volviera, y las lágrimas se le agolparan todas en los ojos. No pudo pararlas, y las sintió bajar por sus mejillas.

—Dios—replicó él, susurrando, y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que algunas de sus lágrimas también fueran libres—. Idiota.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, apretada en su pecho.

—Lo siento—dijo con voz ahogada—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—Está bien—susurró él—. Está bien—apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, sonriendo, aliviado.

—Gracias, Haku—murmuró ella de forma apenas audible.

—¿Hmm?—gruñó él, ensimismado en el abrazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, y Haku lo dejó estar.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Amor

**Capítulo 7 — Amor**

_Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, y Haku lo dejó estar_.

Tras el incidente, Haku la acompañó a casa. No hablaron en todo el camino, andando uno a cierta distancia de la otra, ella cabizbaja, y él sonriendo. El silencio, al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, resultaba hasta familiar, como si así hubiera sido desde siempre, como si ir callados por la calle fuera la norma por excelencia, algo diario.

Una vez en la puerta, ella lo miró una vez más, ignorando sus sentimientos revueltos en su cabeza.

—Gracias, Haku—dijo, echándose un mechón tras la oreja—. Y de verdad... Lo siento—miró al suelo, sintiendo que se le revolvían las tripas ante el recuerdo del coche viniendo hacia ella.

Él le dio con el índice en el entrecejo.

—¡Ay!—chilló ella, frunciéndolo y frotándoselo a la vez—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—No me des las gracias por eso—dijo Haku, ligeramente molesto, mirando hacia otra parte y frotándose la nuca—. Suena como si lo hubiera hecho de casualidad.

—Bueno, ¿y acaso no ha sido así?—preguntó ella, aún irritada por el golpe—. Ha sido solo porque estabas allí.

Haku la miró, atónito.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?—dijo, aturdido.

Ella asintió, abrazando su maletín y adelantando el mentón. De pronto se sentía indefensa, como si hubiera cometido un error garrafal.

Haku gimió y se alborotó el cabello, casi histérico.

—¡Por dios, me voy a volver loco!—exclamó—. ¿Cómo puede malinterpretarse eso?

—Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho—dijo Chihiro, y se sorprendió a sí misma al sonar como si estuviera a la defensiva.

—Eso es verdad, pero eso no quita que-

—¡Chihiro!—una voz surgió de la puerta. Ambos miraron, y se encontraron con la señora Ogino, la madre de Chihiro. Era idéntica a como era antes, solo que tenía algunas arrugas más—. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Venga, que tienes que hacer deberes!—solo entonces notó al joven que la acompañaba—. ¡Oh, perdona, chico!

Haku sonrió, sorprendido, y miró a Chihiro, que alternaba la vista entre su madre y él.

—¡No importa, señora Ogino!—exclamó, agitando una mano en alto—. ¡Tenga buena tarde!

La mujer asintió, sonriente, y Chihiro murmuró una despedida apresurada para acudir a su lado, sin decir nada más ni volverse atrás.

Haku la vio desaparecer tras la puerta y suspiró. Se frotó la nuca de nuevo.

—Qué complicados son los humanos—murmuró, y encogiéndose de hombros se marchó a paso lento.

Desde su ventana, Chihiro lo vio torcer en una esquina, y aún nerviosa se dejó caer en la silla, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

En aquel instante, su madre abrió la puerta.

—Chihiro, hija, ¿quién era ese chico tan guapo y tan educado?

—¡Mamá!—protestó ella, avergonzada y molesta a la vez, sabiendo que no lo recordaba del mundo de los espíritus.

—Y que te acompañe a casa...

—¡Es solo un amigo!—se irguió y la miró, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

La madre sonrió.

—Estás insistiendo mucho en ello, cariño. No me opongo a que te guste alguien, ya lo sabes, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

—¡Mamá!—chilló ella, sonrojándose—. ¡Por favor!

—Vale, hija, ya me voy—dijo la madre, conciliadora—. Ya me contarás más adelante, ¿sí?

Chihiro gimió, agarrándose la cabeza, y la madre cerró la puerta y sonrió, conocedora de lo que le ocurría a su hija en su interior.

Cuando el sol ya se había escondido tras el horizonte, ya limpia y en pijama, tumbada en la cama abrazada a Punpun, las palabras de su madre acudieron a su mente de nuevo.

—¿Será posible que me guste, Punpun?—lo levantó ante ella, como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que hablaba con él. O al menos, siempre que lo fingía—. Nunca me ha gustado nadie, que yo sepa. Pero si es eso... Es malo, ¿verdad?—lo bajó hasta su barriga y comenzó a pincharlo con un dedo, viendo cómo se deformaba de aquella forma tan simpática—. Mira lo que le pasó a Makoto por gustarle el chico equivocado. Y lo que sufrió el pobre Yukio todo este tiempo, y también Suoh, y ella... Todos sufrieron porque no querían hacerse daño. ¿Querer a alguien significa que les haces daño, Punpun?—miró hacia el techo y recordó a Haku una vez más. Su rostro, sonriendo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su calor corporal, sus brazos a su alrededor... Su cuerpo húmedo allá en la piscina. Se sonrojó de arriba abajo y se tapó la cara con Punpun. Una vez se hubo calmado, notó cómo su corazón latía, pesado y lento, y sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla—. ¿Qué me pasa ahora?—dijo, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué lloro? Yo... yo no quiero sufrir... No quiero que Haku sufra por mí—de pronto se encontró llorando a moco tendido, y no entendía por qué, no era capaz de parar. Tratando de ser silenciosa, se puso bocabajo, y allí lloró hasta dormirse, musitando "Haku" como un mantra, como una oración.

Punpun, a su lado en la cama, parecía querer despertarla y decirle "Todo estará bien, puedo verlo". Pero Punpun no podía hablar, aunque entendía a Chihiro. Oh, sí que la entendía. Y también sabía que Pinpin, su "hermano pequeño", entendía al chico, y Pinpin y Punpun se entendían entre ellos, aun estando lejos el uno del otro. Y ambos sabían, y querían hablar. Pero no podían. Así que se resignaron a esperar a que los humanos no optaran por callar y, por una vez, hablaran de forma sincera.

Pero eso solo sucede en los cuentos.

* * *

><p>Nada más torcer la esquina de la calle, Haku sacó su móvil, un aparatejo muy antiguo y feo, que solo utilizaba para llamar por el momento hasta comprar uno nuevo, y marcó el número de Naoko. El chico no tardó en responder.<p>

—¿Dónde cojones andas, tú?—preguntó el castaño a través del móvil—. Acabo de dejar a Hinata en su casa y todos decían que estabas con Chihiro.

—Me he perdido—respondió Haku, tan tranquilo.

Naoko se echó a reír.

—Eres un caso perdido, tío—dijo—. Bueno, dime, ¿dónde estás?

—Cerca de la casa de Chihiro... Justo al lado de una tienda de libros.

—Librería—corrigió Naoko.

—Me has entendido—replicó Haku—. ¿Vas a venir o vas a corregirme todo el rato?

—Va, espérame ahí mismo. En cinco minutos estoy ahí—a continuación, colgó sin más.

Haku guardó su teléfono e hizo lo que su amigo le había dicho. No tardó en llegar y darle una palmada en el hombro, y en el camino a casa le contó todo lo ocurrido con Chihiro aquel día, cómodo con él y su presencia.

—Y no se entera de lo que siento—acabó Haku—. Y es muy exasperante.

—¿Y esa palabra?—Naoko parecía sorprendido.

—Va, venga, céntrate—replicó Haku.

—Vale, lo siento—dijo el castaño, y suspiró. El sol les teñía la piel de tonos anaranjados y daba a todo un aspecto casi fantástico—. Supongo que está confundida.

—¿Confundida?

—Sí, tío. Es decir, te presentaste sin avisar y eso a ella la ha puesto nerviosa. Probablemente le gustas, pero no lo sabe o está muy aturdida para reaccionar. O quizá no le gustas y solo está incómoda.

—Sé que le gusto—dijo Haku—. Aunque solo sea un poquito.

—Joder, a eso lo llamo yo arrogancia—le dio una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, imbécil?

Haku negó con la cabeza.

—Es... como si tuviéramos una conexión. Hay como... complicidad. No sé, es raro—se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Sí que lo entiendo—Naoko también sonrió, la imagen de Hinata en su mente—. Bueno, siempre existe una tercera posibilidad.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó Haku, curioso.

—Que sepa que le gustas, pero no quiera arriesgarse por miedo a fastidiar la amistad—dijo Naoko—. Y entonces está todo el tiempo tratando de luchar con sus sentimientos, y eso la vuelve loca.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Debo decirle que me gusta?

—No, ahora no sería adecuado si ese es el caso. Piensa que si es así, no duda de que le gustes, pero sí de si saldrá bien la relación, o de si a ti te gusta ella.

—¿Entonces?—el ánimo de Haku decaía en proporciones épicas

Naoko se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente tienes que estar ahí para ella. Actúa normal, ayúdala a sentirse cómoda, hazle ver que te gusta, pero no se lo digas claro. Y si lo que siente es de verdad, por mucho que lo niegue llegará a un punto en que tenga que decirlo por mucho miedo que tenga. O en que lo tengas que decir tú, y ella estará ya preparada para aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Haku se detuvo, y Naoko con él. Ya se encontraban en la puerta de la cafetería de los Watanabe.

El castaño le sonrió.

—Yo viví eso, ¿recuerdas?—dijo, de forma casual, y sin más entró en el local.

Durante un instante, Haku permaneció allí, pensativo, y entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Muy, muy complicados—murmuró, y entró tras Naoko.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el instituto, Chihiro casi no pudo mirar a Haku cuando entró en clase. Ahora que sabía qué le ocurría, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, o lo arruinaría todo. Porque, ¿cómo iba a gustarle ella a Haku? Había miles de chicas más guapas que ella, más talentosas, más atractivas y más inteligentes. Era imposible, y menos cuando él era tan popular entre las chicas...<p>

Así que evitó mirarlo, pero él no se rindió tan rápidamente. Acudió a su mesa, de pie a su lado, y la saludó.

—Buenos días, Chihiro—dijo, con una sonrisa, su corazón feliz por verla allí, aunque fuera con aquella expresión de circunstancias.

—Hola, Haku—respondió ella, casi sin mirarlo.

—¿Estás bien?—inquirió él.

Ella asintió.

Haku suspiró.

—Escucha, Chihiro—cogió su silla y se sentó a su lado. Chihiro se sobresaltó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué?—se puso indudablemente nerviosa, sonrojada hasta la médula.

—Mira, no podemos evitarnos el uno al otro—la miró a los ojos, y aquello la puso aún más nerviosa—. No sé qué te ocurre, pero he venido aquí por ti. Quiero estar a tu lado, ya lo escuchaste. Pero veo que tú aún estás... adaptándote a la nueva situación, y estoy bien con eso—sonrió, y sin saber por qué, Chihiro sintió cómo el alivio se extendía por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta—. Pero si pretendes alejarme de ti por mi bien, o algo así como lo que dicen en los animes, te aseguro que soy muy duro de cabeza, y tengo mucho tiempo para esperar—sonrió aún más ampliamente—. Así que no importa lo que trabajes para evitarme, siempre estaré ahí molestándote.

—Haku...—sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

—No hace falta que digas nada ahora—respondió él, levantándose—. Solo quería que lo supieras—la miró fijamente.

Ella asintió, sabiendo que si abría la boca se echaría a llorar.

—Bien—asintió Haku también, y agarrando la silla se marchó. Justo al pasar por su lado, le dio una palmada amistosa en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, y susurró—. No lo olvides, mi pequeña.

Chihiro apenas sí escuchó esto, porque se encontraba demasiado en trance intentando no echarse a llorar como para procesarlo.

Las clases pasaron, y en el recreo Chihiro asió de la mano a Makoto y a Hinata y las arrastró hasta el baño.

—Ya sé qué me pasa—dijo de pronto, y las chicas parecían confusas—. Me... me gusta... Haku—sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar.

—Pero mujer, ¿por qué lloras?—exclamó Mako, abrazándola—. ¡Eso es genial! Te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes, eso es bueno.

—¡Eso, eso!—decía Hinata, acariciándole la espalda—. ¡No te agobies!

—Pero es que... es que... ¿y si sale mal?—Chihiro trató de reprimir las lágrimas, limpiándose las mejillas.

—Bueno, eso siempre es un riesgo—afirmó Mako, sonriendo nostálgica conforme se separaba de ella, manteniendo una mano en su brazo—. Pero, en mi caso, no me arrepiento.

—¿De verdad?—los ojos de Chihiro se abrieron de par en par.

—De verdad—sonrió ella—. Ahora sé algo más del amor, ¿no? Puedo aprender de esto. Debo hacerlo. Por Suoh y por Yuki.

—Es cierto—asintió Hinata—. Yo también tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Y cometí errores... ¡Pero también aprendí de eso! ¡El amor es divertido!

—Pero... se pasa mal... y la gente sufre...—Chihiro sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero que Haku sufra.

—¡Oh, pero así es el amor!—exclamó Hinata—. Van de la mano, ¿sabes? Amor y dolor... Van de la mano. Si duele, es que quieres. Si quieres, dolerá. No siempre, solo a veces. Cuando dudas, o cuando reñís, o cuando alguno mete la pata... Pero eso confirma que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, exacto—afirmó Makoto—. Eso es como todo. Todo tiene una parte buena y una mala, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...—Chihiro aún dudaba.

—¡No hay "peros" que valgan!—chilló Hinata—. No cometas el mismo error que yo. ¡Si no te arriesgas, no puedes ganar nada!

—¡Lucha! ¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas... ¡morirás! Si ganas, sobrevivirás... ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas!—exclamó Makoto.

Hinata la censuró con la mirada.

—No puedo creer que acabes de hacer eso.

—¿El qué?—Mako se hizo la loca.

—Parafrasear a Shingeki no Kyojin...

Makoto se llevó la mano al pelo y comenzó a reír de forma estúpida, mientras Hinata sacudía la cabeza.

Aquello hizo reír a Chihiro, y sus amigas se miraron entre sí, felices de nuevo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de todo aquello, Chihiro seguía dudando sobre sí misma y sus sentimientos y qué hacer con ellos cuando volvieron al salón. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, el panorama la sorprendió tanto que se olvidó instantáneamente de aquello.<p>

—¿Jin-san?—inquirió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jin, que hasta entonces estaba hablando con Haku y Naoko y riendo escandalosamente, se giró de pronto y enarcó las cejas.

—¡A-tta! ¡Si es Chihiro-chan!

—¿"Chan"?—murmuró Haku, de pronto molesto, y frunció el ceño.

Jin se acercó a ella y empezó a hablarle, de forma que él no podía escucharlos, y aquello lo puso de los nervios.

Sin embargo, la conversación no duró mucho, y cuando Jin salía y se topó con Makoto, pidiéndole perdón para huir como un torbellino, Haku se preguntó por qué le había molestado aquello, si Jin era un buen tipo.

Makoto abrió la boca de par en par y se giró a Chihiro.

—¿Quién es ese tío tan increíblemente guapo?—chilló.

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Jin-san?—respondió ella, parpadeando confusa.

Makoto la agarró de los hombros.

—¿LO CONOCES?

—Sí... Es el líder del club de natación, junto con Yura...—Chihiro parecía no entender nada.

—¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? ¡ME HUBIERA APUNTADO A NATACIÓN, MALDITA SEA!

—En realidad, no nos vendrían mal más miembros—la voz de Jin llegó a ella desde la puerta, haciendo que se girara, muda de terror.

—Yo... eh...

—Chihiro, díselo a Haku también, ¿eh? Que se me ha olvidado antes—sonrió y elevó el pulgar cuando ella asintió. Entonces se volvió a la pelirroja y rió—. ¡Hasta luego, Katarina!—y sin decir nada más, se marchó corriendo.

Makoto se sentó en una silla sin decir nada, como un flan hundiéndose lentamente en la miseria, y Chihiro, preocupada, le preguntó qué le ocurría.

—¿Que qué me ocurre?—respondió ella, su voz apenas un suspiro—. Que encima juega al League of Legends, eso es lo que me ocurre.

—¿El juego que tanto te gusta?—intervino Hinata, hasta ahora simple observadora.

—Sí, ese—Makoto ahora más que un flan parecía un pastel desinflado, totalmente desparramada en una silla—. Diez de diez lo recomiendan.

—¿El qué? ¿El juego?—preguntó Chihiro, perdida totalmente.

—Sí... el juego...—Makoto rió, y su risa se transformó en un gemido agónico—. Me lo quiero tirar.

—¡Makoto!—exclamó Chihiro, y se echó a reír. De pronto se sintió suave, complacida con aquella situación—. Así que también te apuntas a esto del amor, ¿no?

—Yo siempre estoy en eso del amor, Chihiro—Makoto se recompuso un poco y sonrió—. Nunca me fui.

—¿De qué habláis?—Naoko se acercó por detrás y agarró a Hinata por la cintura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara como de costumbre.

—De amor—respondió Makoto sin más, aún desparramada por el lugar.

—Para variar—rió Naoko.

Haku miró a Chihiro casi de forma subconsciente, y ésta, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, le esbozó una sonrisa. El chico, de pronto avergonzado, notó cómo su corazón palpitaba realmente fuerte y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Asombrado, apartó la vista y se llevó una mano a la boca, sabiendo que estaba sonrojado.

Chihiro se sintió feliz de pronto, a la vez que muy aliviada por que hubiera salido bien.

Podía hacerlo.

Podía luchar por sí misma y por sus sentimientos.

Podía luchar por Haku.

Y así, entre risas y el alboroto del resto de sus amigos llegando al salón, se sonrió a sí misma.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Parque

**Capítulo 8 — Parque**

_Y así, entre risas y el alboroto del resto de sus amigos llegando al salón, se sonrió a sí misma._

Tras acabar las clases, Chihiro se sentía mucho más segura, aunque aún sintiera aquellas dudas, esas espinitas en su corazón que le daban ganas de llorar. Pero las ignoró, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se giró hacia Haku justo tras tocar el timbre.

—Haku, me ha dicho Jin que hoy no habrá práctica—dijo, y al ver su cara de confusión sintió una alegría inmensa de pronto. Aquello la sorprendió, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Eso fue lo que te ha venido a decir?—preguntó él, sus cejas enarcadas.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

—Pues claro.

Haku sintió su corazón liberarse y se dejó caer sobre la mesa , suspirando aliviado.

—Así que eso era...

—¿Eh?

Haku se llevó la muñeca a la boca, tratando de ocultar su felicidad repentina.

—No, nada... ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio juntos?—las palabras salieron solas de su boca. ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso de pronto?

—¿Jun...juntos?—Chihiro notó cómo se sonrojaba. El nudo de su garganta apareció de nuevo, y una niebla de dudas envolvió su pecho. ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Debía rechazarlo? ¿Y si solo lo decía por cumplir? ¿Y si él realmente quería que dijera que no? ¿Y si...?

—Chihiro—intervino Haku de pronto, poniéndose en pie. Sus pómulos denotaban más color que de costumbre—. No olvides lo que te dije esta mañana.

Ella recordó, de pronto, aquella declaración a esperarla. Y sus labios se movieron solos.

—Vale—asintió, y se llevó una mano a los labios. A veces... A veces sentía que su propio cuerpo la guiaba en aquella relación, si es que había alguna... Que no tenía control de sí misma, y cada día era más y más difícil negarse a sus impulsos, o negarse a estar con él por unos minutos más.

Haku sonrió ampliamente y, emocionado, cogió su propia mochila y la mano de ella a la vez y tiró de ella hacia la salida.

Sin saber a dónde ir, Haku reía y corría a la vez, y Chihiro, tras él, sonreía de oreja a oreja. No le importaba a dónde fueran o dejaran de ir. Solo importaba con quién. Así que le siguió, sin pensarlo dos veces, disfrutando de la velocidad, de la visión de sus cabellos moviéndose ligeramente con el viento, de su risa cuando tropezaba, y del calor de su mano en su muñeca.

Así, llegaron a un parque con un lago en él. Los patos los miraron de hito en hito, y ellos, con las manos en sus rodillas, jadeaban y reían a la vez.

—¡Estás loco!—exclamó ella, feliz de verdad.

—Solo por ti—replicó él, y ella se sonrojó bruscamente.

—¡Haku!—chilló, y le golpeó con el maletín mientras él reía.

—¡No te enfades por decir la verdad!—se quejó, y comenzó a tratar de defenderse.

Ella siguió golpeándole, hasta que él la sujetó de las muñecas. De pronto, sin saber cómo, se encontraron cara a cara. Sus corazones, al unísono, comenzaron a golpear más fuerte. Por alguna razón, no sintieron nervios, sino una calma inmensa, una fascinación extrema. Sus respiraciones bajaron de frecuencia, y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. El agarre de Haku flaqueó, pero Chihiro no se apartó de él, demasiado perdida en su presencia.

—Yo...—comenzó Chihiro de nuevo, y entonces una voz conocida les llegó de lejos. Dos, en realidad.

—¡No me toques el pelo!

—Pero... es que ese color...

—¡Tú también lo llevas teñido y no te lo toco!

—Eres un aburrido, tío.

—Tú lo eres más... ¿Cómo puede gustarte Mello? Por favor.

—¡Cállate! ¡El jodido Mello es el mejor de todo el manga!

—Tú qué vas a saber, si te gusta Elfen Lied.

—Oye, cuidadito con Elfen Lied, que te meto.

Los chicos se separaron y, al girarse, se encontraron de bruces con algo extraño.

Jin y Makoto caminaban juntos, hablando y discutiendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Mako?—parpadeó Chihiro, saliendo del trance.

—¡Ah!—exclamó Jin, sorprendido de pronto y parando en seco—. ¡Chihiro! ¡Haku!

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?—preguntó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¡Yo debería preguntarte eso!—Chihiro levantó los brazos. Ya había olvidado lo que acababa de ocurrir, al menos por el momento.

—Bueno, no es por gusto—replicó Jin, y le lanzó una mirada funesta a la pelirroja—. Créeme.

—¡Serás maleducado!—chilló ella—. ¡Y pensaba que estabas bueno!

—Bueno, eso lo pensaste bien—rió Jin, dándole un codazo, y ella le sacó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cállate, inútil.

—Sí, sí—rió Jin—. Lo que tú digas.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—preguntó Haku, totalmente perdido—. No entiendo nada—se llevó la mano a la nuca de nuevo, como era costumbre en él.

—Nuestros padres están en una cita—replicó Makoto, y a continuación suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes—. Aunque más bien esto era una cita para nosotros dos.

—Ahora entiendo menos—dijo Haku, y Jin rió.

—Bueno, pues ya somos dos—dijo el del pelo violeta—. Esos dos parece ser que llevan saliendo mucho tiempo, unos meses al menos, y querían que sus queridos hijos se conocieran y se llevaran bien—la sorna se reflejaba en su habla de forma clara.

—¿Tu madre está con...?—Chihiro los señaló.

Makoto asintió.

—Con el padre de Jin, sí.

—¿Cómo...?

—Buena pregunta—añadió la pelirroja—. Y ahora me toca aguantar a este subser.

—Ouch—dijo Jin, llevándose una mano a la tripa—. Has herido mis sentimientos.

Mako puso los ojos en blanco.

—En fin—se giró hacia ellos y sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?

Chihiro se puso nerviosa de nuevo, y todo lo sucedido acudió a su mente.

—Nosotros... eh...

De pronto, Haku entrelazó su mano con la de ella. La sensación que aquello le dio, aquella calma mezclada con incredulidad y sorpresa, le calentó el corazón, pero el nudo de la garganta permanecía intacto.

—Estamos en una cita—replicó el moreno, firme y serio. Chihiro, al ver su rostro, sintió un "TU-TUM" en el pecho. Solo uno.

El silencio invadió el parque, solo interrumpido por el viento y algún pato inoportuno.

—Vale, necesito un momento a solas de chicas—Makoto se adelantó, arrancó a Chihiro de las manos de Haku y, mirando atrás, dijo adiós con la mano—. Ahora volvemos, hablad de coches o lo que sea que habléis los chicos.

—¿Mako...?—comenzó Chihiro, confusa.

—Calla, calla, y sígueme, que tenemos que hablar—su tono no daba lugar a discusión alguna, así que Chihiro la obedeció.

Una vez estuvieron a una distancia razonable de los chicos, Makoto la soltó y le agarró los hombros, mirándola, ceñuda, a los ojos.

—¿Qué era eso?

—Yo... No sé...

Makoto se descompuso como un globo y suspiró largamente, separándose de su amiga.

—¿Entonces no era una cita?

—No... no lo sé...

—Por favor, Chihiro, recomponte.

—Pero es que...

—Es que, ¿qué?—Makoto la miró de hito en hito.

—Es que... simplemente me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta aquí, ¿sabes? Y todo era muy divertido, y entonces me dijo que estaba loco por mí, y yo le empecé a pegar con la bolsa, y...

—Esa es mi tsundere—dijo Makoto, soltando una carcajada.

—¡No te rías!—los nervios de Chihiro aumentaban a cada segundo. Cada vez hablaba más rápido, casi de forma atropellada—. Y entonces me agarró de las muñecas y nos miramos y... y...

—¿Y?—la apremió la pelirroja.

—¡Y llegásteis vosotros!—chilló ella.

—¡Ssshh!—Makoto miró hacia los chicos, que estaban hablando con caras de circunstancias—. Que nos oyen.

—¿Qué debería hacer?—suspiró Chihiro y, a falta de un banco donde dejarse caer, abrazó a Makoto.

—Ay, no seas tonta—replicó ella, enternecida por el gesto, y correspondió el abrazo—. Simplemente pásalo bien, ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que hacen en los animes.

—Pero, ¿y si me pongo nerviosa?—Chihiro la agarró por los hombros—. ¿Y si hago algo mal?

—Bueno, esa es la gracia—sonrió Makoto—. Los humanos la cagamos, ¿no? Así que solo tienes que aceptar los errores... Y si él no los acepta, pues entonces puede irse a pastar.

—Pero...

—Ni peros ni peras, eso es así—sentenció Makoto—. Si alguien no puede valorarte por ti misma, entonces no te merece. Y viceversa, ¿eh? Tienes que tener eso en cuenta.

Chihiro se separó del todo de ella y se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—En fin, intentaré pasarlo bien entonces.

Makoto asintió.

—Pero, ¿y tú? ¿No te "querías tirar" a Jin?—una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Y tanto—replicó la pelirroja, y soltó otra carcajada—. Es un chico estupendo, de verdad... Tiene buenos gustos de juegos, animes y series y películas y... de todo—sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Además es muy divertido. Cuando me ha visto, me ha señalado y ha gritado "¡Katarina!" en la cafetería. Me ha dado un ataque de risa, y a nuestros padres casi se les cae la cara de vergüenza—comenzó a reír de nuevo, recordándolo—. Ha sido demasiado. Por eso nos han echado con la excusa de conocernos mejor.

—¿Y tú estás bien con eso?—Chihiro sabía que Makoto se llevaba bien con su madre, pero debido a que apenas se veían, Makoto a veces se sentía demasiado sola.

—Sí, de verdad—la pelirroja sabía qué pensaba su amiga. No en vano la había acompañado más de una tarde, viendo cualquier cosa en la televisión y hablando de todo lo que se les ocurría—. Así puedo acercarme a él. No sé aún si me gusta de verdad, pero desde luego que no es mal chico.

—Yo tampoco sé si me gusta Haku de verdad—suspiró Chihiro.

Makoto miró hacia los chicos y sonrió ampliamente al verlos aún hablando.

—Tendremos que averiguarlo poco a poco, ¿no?

Chihiro la miró, y al ver su rostro se sintió animada. No estaba sola en aquello.

—Sí, así es—ella también miró hacia los chicos y sintió su ánimo crecer—. Poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Desde el instante en que Makoto se había llevado a Chihiro casi a rastras, Jin y Haku habían comenzado a hablar.<p>

—Así que una cita, ¿eh?—sonrió el del pelo violeta.

—En realidad no lo es, al menos no oficialmente—respondió Haku, tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. Pero quería ver qué era lo que decía.

—Los tienes bien puestos, ¿eh?—rió Jin, y se echó el pelo para atrás, echando una ojeada distraída hacia la pelirroja—. Ojalá yo fuera tan valiente.

—¿Te gusta Makoto?—Haku parecía sorprendido: a pesar de haber escuchado a Makoto aquella mañana, no sabía que Jin también estaba interesado en ella.

—Bueno, eso no lo sé—el tono de voz de Jin cambió a uno serio, su porte de bromista tornó en uno más maduro, y de pronto Haku se vio hablando con un adulto—. Pero sí sé que es una chica genial. No es una niña inmadura, a pesar de ser dos años más pequeña... No me malinterpretes, pero los adolescentes de tu edad suelen ser menos... responsables—Haku se encogió de hombros. En verdad no tenía ni idea sobre aquello—. Pero ella... No sé, es otra historia.

—¿Por qué no vas a por ella?—dijo Haku sin más.

Aquello sorprendió a Jin, que se echó a reír.

—¿Ir a por Makoto?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?—Haku volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Si te gusta alguien, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Jin lo miró intensamente.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que el año que viene yo me iré a estudiar fuera de esta ciudad, Haku—dijo, reposado—. Estaré en la universidad, y quién sabe cuántas veces podré verla, o si seré capaz de ser fiel.

—¿Dudas de tu fidelidad?—Haku frunció el ceño.

—No es que dude—Jin se miró a los pies mientras barría el suelo con uno de ellos, sus manos en los bolsillos—. Es que no tengo ni idea de cómo soy en una relación, y menos en una que hay que mantener a distancia... Por no mencionar que aún sigo sin saber si me gusta...

—Entonces solo disfruta.

—¿Qué?—Jin lo miró como si hubiera revelado el porqué de la vida.

—Disfruta cada momento con ella—Haku se llevó la mano a la nuca—. Y ya sabrás lo que sientes y si te gusta o no. Y entonces puedes decidir qué hacer con esos sentimientos. Yo solo puedo decirte que, si el amor es verdadero, no habrá nada que no podráis superar.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?—Jin frunció el ceño, molesto al recordar la separación de sus padres.

—Del lugar de donde vengo, todos conocen bien el amor—Haku sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Esa—respondió Haku, astuto— es una buena pregunta.

En aquel instante, las chicas llegaron a su lado.

—¿De qué habláis?—intervino Makoto, poniéndose al lado de Jin de nuevo.

—De que debería invitarte a algo, Mako—replicó Jin.

—Solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Mako, idiota—bufó ella, sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—Vamos, si te ha gustado—dijo él.

—¡Qué dices!—rió ella, y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Haku aprovechó aquel momento para rozar levemente los dedos de Chihiro. No se atrevía a forzarlo aquella vez. No quería imponerse sobre ella.

Chihiro, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, pensó "Poco a poco". Y entonces, asió la mano del moreno.

El corazón de Haku se aceleró. No podía creerlo. No era posible. Dejó de escuchar, incluso de oír, a Jin y a Makoto, y, sintiendo sus mejillas arrebolarse, la miró.

Al verla allí, mirando al frente con cara de estar conteniéndose, su ceño y sus labios fruncidos, y su graciosa nariz, tuvo un impulso de abrazarla y besarla allí, en aquel instante.

Asustado de sí mismo, se llevó la muñeca a la boca y, apartando la mirada, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella fuertemente.

En aquel enlace, en aquel momento, ambos se sintieron flotar.

Unos minutos después, se habían despedido de Makoto y Jin, que habían decidido volver con sus padres, y ellos se encontraban sentados en un banco ante el lago. Sus manos aún estaban apretadas la una en la otra, y el sol comenzaba a caer.

En silencio, vieron cómo el atardecer se iba transformando en noche. Un pato se acercó a ellos y los miró, extrañado. Haku sonrió y asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y el pato, con un "Cuac", pareció despedirse de él antes de marcharse.

Chihiro sonrió, y al girar la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron, y el magnetismo presente entre ellos se hizo notar. Sintieron el mundo ralentizarse, y de pronto solo eran ellos dos en el mundo.

Estuvieron largo rato así, callados, perdidos uno en el otro, hasta que el sol acabó por ocultarse y la noche se hizo presente. Y entonces, solo entonces, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pudieron apartar la mirada.

Haku la acompañó a casa, aún en silencio. Un silencio que parecía decirlo todo sin decir nada. Y ya en la puerta, musitó un pequeño "adiós". Aquel momento era demasiado mágico para acabar, pero lo hizo. Y, no sin un gran esfuerzo, separaron sus manos, y, como por inercia, terminaron enredados en un abrazo.

—No quiero irme—susurró Haku, enterrando su cabeza en el pelo de la chica.

—Yo tampoco—suspiró ella—. Pero debemos irnos—aquella frase se le quebró en los labios.

—Lo sé—dijo él.

Permanecieron así, tranquilos, abrazados, durante varios minutos más. Sus respiraciones, acompasadas, eran casi como poesía corporal.

Al fin, se alejaron el uno del otro, y sin deja de mirarse a los ojos hasta que se encontraron demasiado lejos para verse más, una en la puerta, y el otro ya en la esquina de la calle, se despidieron sin palabras.

Aquella noche, en la cama, con los deberes hechos (aunque mal), Chihiro abrazaba a Punpun y lloraba.

—Creo que le quiero, Punpun—musitó, y una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios sin poderlo evitar—. Y no me arrepiento de eso... Aunque lo pase mal, aunque tenga miedo... Es demasiado divertido, demasiado... increíble...—lo apretó aún más, y sintiendo su corazón desbordar sonrió aún más ampliamente—. Sí... Tienen razón, Punpun. Hay que pasarlo bien... Y aunque salga mal, es un riesgo que merece la pena... Haku merece la pena...

Haku, en la cama, miraba al techo y suspiraba recordando a la chica que había ido a buscar allí. Naoko, a su lado, dormía plácidamente, y Haku sonrió al pensar que, un día, él también estaría igual de tranquilo. O al menos eso esperaba.

Y, ambos sonriendo, sin saberlo, cayeron dormidos al tiempo que el otro.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Celos

**Capítulo 9 — Celos**

Y, ambos sonriendo, sin saberlo, cayeron dormidos al tiempo que el otro.

La mañana siguiente, Chihiro se topó con Haku en la puerta del instituto. Él le sonrió, y ella, con su corazón latiendo fuerte, le saludó alegre, poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja al mismo tiempo. Haku se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la boca, como de costumbre.

—Buenos días—murmuró, sin saber bien a dónde mirar.

—¡Buenos días!—replicó ella, su corazón henchido de felicidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Caminaron juntos a clase, en silencio, ella de buen humor y él avergonzado de sí mismo. Una vez llegaron, tomaron asiento. Chihiro se giró hacia él, radiante, y Haku se dejó caer en el pupitre, rojo hasta las orejas.

—No pongas esa cara—le dijo, avergonzado, con un ligero tono molesto. Chihiro lo miró, sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él continuó hablando—. Es demasiado adorable—apartó la vista, una mano en su pelo, el otro brazo cubriéndole la boca.

El timbre tocó, impidiéndoles hablar más, y Chihiro se sintió sonrojar conforme se colocaba bien en su sitio.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—murmuró para sí misma, y por un día, fue capaz de prestar atención a los profesores. Más o menos.

El timbre tocó, y el recreo desató un gran suspiro colectivo en todo el edificio.

Chihiro se giró, pero Haku fue más rápido y se colocó ante ella.

—Chihiro, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y el chico volvió a ponerse la mano sobre la boca y a apartar la vista.

—Por favor—añadió.

La castaña sonrió débilmente, tratando de contener su nerviosismo, y asintió. Haku entonces comenzó a andar, mirando de vez en cuando tras él para asegurarse que lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, completamente vacía, se giró hacia ella y frunció los labios, dubitativo.

—¿Haku?—el corazón de Chihiro le subió hasta la garganta. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—Verás, Chihiro... quería... quería hablarte de lo de ayer...—comenzó Haku, tocándose la nuca.

La chica recordó aquel abrazo frente a la puerta de su casa, aquel hechizo presente entre ellos, y sintió la sangre subir hasta su rostro.

—Yo...—el moreno apretó los puños. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Y si lo fastidiaba todo? No habría vuelta atrás. ¿Y si ella acababa odiándolo? ¿Y si todo era su imaginación?

—No pasa nada—dijo ella de improvisto. Aquello le hizo mirarla, sorprendido—. No tienes por qué disculparte—la chica desvió la mirada hacia un lado de la azotea.

—No es-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un Naoko muy apurado apareció tras ella.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No sabéis que está prohibido?—susurró, mirando tras él—. Salid de ahí ahora mismo, la directora está haciendo ronda.

—¡Mierda puta!—susurró Chihiro, y miró hacia Haku, de pronto asustada—. ¡Vámonos YA!

Y sin decir nada más, echó a correr. Naoko lo apremió con la mirada y la siguió sin una sola palabra.

Haku, confuso, decidió hacerles caso y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Al llegar abajo, se encontró con ellos dos al lado de las máquinas expendedoras, tensos, mirando hacia el final del pasillo. El silencio invadía el lugar, y solo unos pasos resonaban por todo el edificio. Entonces, por la esquina, apareció la directora. Era una mujer bien parecida, aunque mayor, como denotaban sus cabellos blancos. Sin embargo, apenas aparentaba salir de la treintena, en una belleza natural e intimidante sin retoque alguno. Se llamaba Natasha, y era conocida por lo estricta que era con todos, sin excepción, a pesar de ser una persona abierta y dulce. De todas formas, siempre que hacía la ronda era mejor estar callado, porque si resultaba estar de mal humor...

Natasha se aproximó a ellos y esbozó una sonrisa. El ambiente de tensión se rompió y las conversaciones se reanudaron, todos aliviados.

—¿Qué tal te está yendo por aquí, Haku?—preguntó, subiéndose las gafas.

—Muy bien, señora Petrova—respondió el joven, adaptándose a la situación con rapidez—. Todos son muy amables conmigo.

La directora asintió, aprobando su tono y sus palabras, y se giró a los otros dos jóvenes.

—¿Y vosotros qué tal? ¿Todo bien, Chihiro, Naoko?—esbozó otra sonrisa. Le encantaba saberse los nombres de los alumnos, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Sí, señora Petrova—respondió el rubio—. Preparándome para el torneo de fútbol regional.

—Yo también me encuentro bien, señora—dijo Chihiro, sonriendo ampliamente—. Las clases son entretenidas, y el club de natación está lleno de gente agradable.

La directora asintió, complacida.

—Bien, bien. Trabajad duro, ¿sí? Y nunca os déis por vencidos—rió suavemente, contenta, y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió y continuó su camino.

Los jóvenes la siguieron con la mirada.

—Es una mujer muy simpática, ¿no creéis?—comentó Naoko mientras la veían pararse a hablar con una chica de segundo.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí lo es—respondió Chihiro—. Excepto cuando está de malas.

Naoko rió.

—Bueno, os dejo solos otra vez, que Hinati debe andar to' loca sin saber qué elegir para desayunar—se llevó dos dedos a la sien e hizo un gesto de despedida con ellos, marchándose rápidamente.

—Nosotros también deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees?—preguntó Chihiro, mirando a Haku. Este asintió, neutral, y dejó que ella tomara la delantera.

No había sido capaz de decírselo. Una y otra vez, si no era el miedo, eran factores externos los que se lo impedían. ¿Acaso sería una señal del destino? ¿Debía esperar?

La miró, de espaldas a él. Observó sus cabellos moverse y sus andares, y sonrió.

Sí, era mejor esperar un poco más. El momento llegaría sin que tuvieran que forzarlo, si es que debía ser así.

Haku se sintió optimista de nuevo. Sí, había tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Chihiro se encontraba algo mal. Haku había tratado de disculparse por lo de la noche anterior, o al menos eso pensaba, y eso significaba que él pensaba que era un error. Un malentendido. Él realmente no sentía nada por ella. Solo amistad, probablemente. Pero si era así, ¿por qué le sonreía así? ¿A qué venía entonces lo de aquella mañana? ¿Y sus miradas?

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo algo en su pecho. Como un peso extra.

No, no debía desanimarse. Debía mantenerse firme, y luchar por conseguir más reacciones así de él. Y quién sabe, quizás algún día decidiera confesársele, o él diera el primer paso.

Sí, había tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Sonrió para darse ánimos, y entonces llegaron a la cafetería. Había una cola tremenda, y pudo ver cómo Hinata y Naoko se alejaban cargados con cosas y conversando animadamente. Su sonrisa se amplió. Aquellos dos eran preciosos juntos.

—Ua, cuánta gente...—escuchó una voz muy cerca, y al girarse se encontró con Haku a menos cinco centímetros de ella mirando por encima de ella, algo no muy difícil puesto que precisamente era una cabeza más alto que ella. Su corazón se aceleró de pronto.

—Yo voy, si quieres—dijo, atropelladamente—. Conozco a las cocineras y probablemente me atiendan rápido.

Haku miró hacia abajo y sus caras se encontraron casi demasiado cerca. El chico perdió el habla, mudo de asombro, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Bueno, entonces me voy!—exclamó ella, y sin más se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente.

Haku la observó alejarse mientras sentía la sangre de nuevo acumularse en su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Qué guapa era.

En aquel instante, escuchó un sonido de sorpresa tras él. Se giró, extrañado, y vio a Yura de pie ante él.

—¡Haku!—su tono de asombro era increíble. Se echó a reír ante su expresión de desconciero—. No pongas esa cara, hombre, no quería asustarte.

—No, es solo que no me lo esperaba—replicó el chico, frotándose la nuca y esbozando una sonrisa.

—Sí, es uno de mis talentos. Asustar a la gente—sonrió—. Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo?—Haku parpadeó.

—No, mi abuela—Yura entornó los ojos—. Claro que tú.

—Pues he venido con Chihiro—contestó él, aún más confuso por el tono irónico de la chica.

—¿Estáis saliendo?—preguntó ella, con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

—No, estamos en el interior—Haku la miró de hito en hito.

Yura se echó a reír histéricamente, llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería. Entre ellos se encontraba Chihiro, que ya estaba recogiendo los dulces que había escogido. Al verla allí, hablando de aquella forma tan natural con él, sintió su autoestima evaporarse. Si a Yura le interesaba Haku, estaba claro que habría perdido su oportunidad para siempre. No en vano era la chica más atractiva de todo el instituto, no solo por sus curvas, sino también por su actitud despreocupada y su gran inteligencia. Sintiéndose fatal, cogió todo aquello que le habían dado las cocineras y comenzó a acercarse de nuevo hacia ellos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—En fin... Mejor te lo pregunto otro día—Yura se enjugó los ojos y, aún soltando alguna que otra carcajada, se marchó hacia la cola—. Dale saludos a Chihiro de mi parte, anda.

Haku asintió, y unos segundos más tarde la castaña llegó a su lado.

—Hola—dijo, su voz apagada. Al mirarla, Haku notó que sus ojos no tenían la luz de siempre—. ¿Esa era Yura?

—Sí—respondió el chico, confuso—. Me ha preguntado algo extraño, la verdad.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—inquirió la chica, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación. Aquello lo confundió aún más.

—Al decirle que estaba contigo, me ha preguntado si estábamos saliendo—dijo.

La mirada de la chica perdió su intensidad y bajó el rostro, más desanimada que nunca.

—Ya veo—su voz era ahora amarga.

—Chihiro...—comenzó Haku, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

—Aquí tienes—sacó de la bolsa un panecillo, un trozo de pastel de fresas y una galleta de chocolate, todo en sus bolsas de plástico—. Invito yo.

—Gracias...—dijo Haku, sintiéndose triste de pronto, y las tomó de sus manos.

—Hasta luego—dijo ella, y sin más se alejó, sola. Haku la miró irse, sin saber qué hacer, y decidió dejarlo estar y consultarlo más tarde con Naoko.

—Muy, muy complicados—dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y sin dejar de pensar en aquella mueca tan triste de Chihiro, se marchó al aula a comer él solo.

Una vez allí, sentado, comenzó a pensar más y más en ella, y con cada bocado un nudo en su garganta se volvía más y más grande. Al empezar a comer el pastel, sin saber por qué, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Sorprendido, se limpió la cara con un brazo y terminó con el dulce. Pero a pesar de lo delicioso que estaba, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni de soltar lágrimas por los ojos de vez en cuando. Cuando el timbre del recreo tocó y ella no regresó, comenzó a preocuparse más y más.

—Makoto—susurró en clase, mientras el profesor hablaba de espaldas a los alumnos, escribiendo en la pizarra—. ¿Has visto a Chihiro?

La pelirroja se giró hacia él y lo miró, curiosa. Asintió.

—Me dijo que no se encontraba bien y que iba a casa cuando me la encontré—respondió.

Haku se miró las manos y frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien.

—¿Había algo raro en ella?—preguntó en el mismo tono.

Makoto asintió.

—Parecía... ofuscada y triste a la vez. Y algo confusa. Pero cuando le pregunté, me dijo que solo le dolía la barriga.

Haku le dio las gracias y continuó devanándose los sesos, pensativo. De verdad que tenía que consultarlo con Naoko.

Al salir de clase, lo interceptó antes de que pudiera irse con Hinata y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido.

Naoko suspiró profundamente y miró a Hinata, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor es que la dejes sola por hoy—dijo él—. Porque si no puedes enfadarla más.

—No entiendo nada—replicó Haku, frustrado y enfadado a la vez—. Creo que es culpa mía, pero no entiendo por qué, y eso me pone de los nervios.

—Bueno, creo que no es difícil de entender—replicó Hinata—. Probablemente tú también lo hayas sentido ya.

Haku se mantuvo en silencio, aún más frustrado que antes.

En aquel instante, Naoko le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ve a casa después del club y allí nos vemos, tío—le dijo, y esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Luego te lo explicaré en detalle.

Aquel gesto confortó a Haku, que le sonrió en respuesta. Naoko asintió y se fue con su novia, que se giró para despedirse de él con la mano. Fue el último en salir del salón.

Las prácticas de aquel día fueron grises, sin diversión ninguna. Haku se sintió cada vez peor, y cuando salió del instituto, solo, y las chicas se agruparon a su alrededor, simplemente las echó a un lado y continuó su camino. Hasta que llegó a casa y saludó a los señores Watanabe no se sintió cómodo, aunque no bien.

Sacó su cama, que era como un cajón, se sentó en ella y miró por la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en la ciudad. Se hizo una bola sobre sí mismo apoyando su espalda en la cama de Naoko, su rostro sobre sus brazos, y un solo nombre salió de entre sus labios.


End file.
